


Joseb One Shots

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of short stories, Character Death, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of One-Shots for Joseb from TEW. Range from happy to sad. Fluff to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Joseph has to pick Sebastian up from a bar late one night, and when he does someone starts to throw out slurs at them. Sebastian gets angry with him, and a fight breaks out.  
> Warnings for: Homosexual Slurs, violence, drinking  
> 

~~~~~~  
Everyone knew who he was there for as soon as he walked in. Joseph scanned his eyes around the bar, and the bartender pointed towards Sebastian. Joseph had gotten a call from the bar, every bar within a twenty mile radius had his number, saying that Sebastian needed to be picked up and was cut off from drinking any further in the bar.  
Joseph shook his head and walked over to his partner, damn it. Sebastian was in one of his giggly drunken moods, which he only ever got into if he drank something very strong. “Sebastian, it’s time to go.” Sebastian looked at Joseph and smiled.  
“Par’ner’~!” His slurring was bad, and it made Joseph cringe. “C’mere, have a few drinks.” Sebastian pat the seat next to him, there were a few people around him and they were laughing and drinking as well.  
“No Sebastian, it’s time to go. We have work tomorrow.” Sebastian grunted and twirled a shot glass on his finger.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
“Sucks.” Joseph helped him stand up and Sebastian wrapped his arm over Joseph’s shoulder. “Even if you don’t go to work, you should get to bed.” Sebastian shrugged and hung his head. Joseph rolled his eyes and began to walk him out of the bar, when someone behind them shouted.  
“Wow! Look at those FAGGOTS!” Sebastian tensed up and turned to glare at them.  
“Ignore them Seb.”  
“Hey I don’t think they’re fucking.” A few people laughed.  
“Oh I’d take that tight ass, god damn look at him.” Someone whistled and Joseph felt Sebastian tensing up.  
“Easy Seb.” He muttered. “Don’t think about them.”  
“How can I not…” Joseph shook his head, he looked over and saw a man walking over, and he had dark skin and seemed to be fairly big with a moustache.  
The man put his hand on his hip, his eyes scanning over Joseph. “Hm…” The man smirked and Sebastian stood up a bit. “If he isn’t treating you right boy.” The man grabbed Joseph’s chin and pulled his face over, Joseph was tugged away from Sebastian a little and pulled back. “I know how to treat someone nice.”  
“Not interested.” Another man walked over and pushed Sebastian away from him, grabbing Joseph’s arms. “Hey. Get off me.” Sebastian watched them and grits his teeth. Another man walked over and fondled Joseph’s ass. Joseph swung his leg up and kicked one of them in the shin, and wiggled away. “I’m not gay, so leave me alone.”  
“I know how to make you feel good.” The guy didn’t finish his sentence, and was cut off by Sebastian’s fist connecting with the man’s face.  
“Sebastian!” Sebastian stared at the guy, stumbling to stand straight. “Come on let’s get out of here.” Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s arm, and Sebastian pulled away.  
“Shut up Jo…” He pushed Joseph away and one of the guys, who grabbed Joseph, came at Sebastian.  
For being drunk, Sebastian was still able to hold his own against the man. The only problem was, Joseph couldn’t get close to try and break it up and people were crowding around, a few people trying to join in. Joseph reached in to try and grab Sebastian, even by the shirt or anything, when someone grabbed him.  
“Let me go!” Joseph pulled away and looked; of course it was the first man who approached him. “No. Fuck off.” Joseph hated to swear, but in this case he knew he’d have to.  
“Relax.” The man reeked of beer, and Joseph hated that too. The man took a step forwards and Joseph got into a defensive stance. “You’re going to be a piece of shit aren’t you?” The man shook his head. “Fine.” The man came at Joseph, and Joseph ducked, grabbing the man by the shirt and taking him down so he was on his back. Joseph backed up and quickly got into the circle of the fight.  
“Sebastian!” He saw Sebastian on top of one of the guys, continuously punching him in the face. The man had blood all down his face and looked unconscious, some people were staring now in fear, and a few were cheering. Joseph grabbed Sebastian and ripped him away from the man. “Seb, Seb! He’s out!” Sebastian looked at his knuckled, noticing the blood.  
“Oh… Fuck…” Joseph quickly pulled Sebastian out of the bar, and pushed him into a car. Sebastian was still staring at his hand when Joseph turned the car on and sped out of the parking spot.  
“Damn it Seb! What were you thinking?” Joseph gripped the steering wheel; he was frustrated and upset with Sebastian. “Why did you get into a fight? You know you’re stronger than the normal person is.”  
“I know.”  
“Sebastian, you can’t go around and fight people. If someone tries to report you at work….”  
“I just… Wanted those guys off of you.” Joseph sighed and shook his head. “I should stay away from that bar now shouldn’t I?”  
“Probably. You’re lucky I got you out of there before you either killed him or someone called the cops.”  
“We are the cops.” Sebastian grinned and curled up in the seat. “But thank you.”  
“Uh huh.” At least he was still in a good mood after all of that, because Joseph wasn’t.  
They drove for about thirty minutes before Joseph got Sebastian home and inside. Sebastian had turned on the radio halfway home and had sung along to a bunch of songs just because he could. Now Joseph had a headache from the bar, and the loud music. But he was at least a little happy Sebastian didn’t vomit in his car at all.  
“Alright.” Joseph got Sebastian into his bed and stood up, cracking his back. “You’re home.” Sebastian rolled over and groaned.  
“I want to get changed into something more comfortable.”  
“Dress yourself, I’m going home.” Sebastian sat up and grabbed Joseph’s vest, pulling it off him. “Sebastian what the hell…”  
“This looks comfy.”  
“It won’t fit you, and you’re wearing the same thing.”  
“Mine’s tight.” Joseph shook his head and grabbed his vest back, hanging it off the back of a chair. He opened one of Sebastian’s dresser drawers, and pulled out a pair of baggy pants and a loose T-shirt. He turned and looked at Sebastian, who was removing his pants and underwear.  
“Sebastian. Keep your underwear on.” Joseph tossed his the clothes and rubbed his eyes. “NOW, I’m going home.” Sebastian pulled the clothes on and stood up. “Lay down, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Sebastian walked over to Joseph and hugged him from behind. “Seb….”  
“Thank you Joseph…” Joseph nodded, a little uncomfortable by all of this.  
“You’re welcome. Now just go to bed. You reek of whiskey so when you wake up, take a shower.” Sebastian nodded and crawled into bed. “Goodnight Sebastian.” Joseph flipped the light off and went to leave Seb’s room, when he heard him mutter something.  
“I love you.”  
“What?” Joseph turned to him. “Sebastian what did you just…” Sebastian’s reply was his snoring, as he was already passed out. Joseph closed his eyes and shook his head, leaving the bedroom quickly.


	2. Valentines Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: During Valentine ’s Day at KCPD, Joseph gets a love confession from one of the girls, but when he rejects it and Sebastian wonders why, Kidman steps in to tell Sebastian a secret.  
> Warnings: No warnings.

“Detective Oda?” Joseph looked up from his work, and saw a girl standing in front of him. She was a fairly pretty girl with brown curly hair down to her shoulders and dark skin. She had been working at KCPD for a year or two now, but not usually in detective work.  
“Morning Ana. Can I help you with anything?” Ana pulled her hand out from behind her back, in her hands was a small bag with chocolates in them, and a letter. Joseph stared at them for a moment then took them.  
“I really like you Detective.” She played with her finger. “Would you go out with me?” Joseph read the letter and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry Ana, you’re a good person but there’s someone I already like. Thank you though…” Ana nodded.  
“Right uh, sorry for bothering you. Enjoy the chocolates.” She left quickly and Joseph put the letter on his desk and went back to working. Sebastian was watching him the entire time, from the moment she walked in to the moment she left. Kidman walked over and shook her head.  
“Poor girl.” She shook her head smiled, playing with her pencil. “He said he likes someone else. I know who it is.”  
“Yeah? Who does he like? Maybe I can help… Or not. I’m not so good with this stuff.”  
“He likes you.” Sebastian stared at her then shook his head.  
“Yeah right. I think it’s you. He stares at you a lot and seems to be a little happier, or something along that line, when you’re around.” Kidman blinked at him and sighed.  
“Fine, you wanna make a bet?”  
“How much?” Sebastian twirled his pencil, he was interested in betting and gambling and usually had good luck with it.  
“Thirty bucks to me if he likes you, thirty bucks to you if he likes someone else.”  
“Only thirty? Fine.”  
“I figured thirty, considering at the end of the day you’ll probably be taking him out for dinner.” Kidman smiled and walked away, leaving Sebastian alone. He sat back in his chair and looked at Joseph, twirling his pencil in his hands.  
\\\\\\\\\\\  
By the end of the day, Sebastian had tried to get any hints on Joseph being in to someone, but there was nothing. Joseph had worked all day like it was nothing, and barely gave the chocolates and note on his desk a second glance. Sebastian walked over in front of him.  
“Hey, works done.”  
“I have some more papers to fill out before I can go.”  
“You turned down that girl earlier today.”  
“Yeah, she’s not my type. She’s nice but…”  
“You said you liked someone else.” Joseph froze for a moment and nodded.  
“Yeah, I do.” Joseph stood up and collected his files. “I’ll just take work home.”  
“Who is it you like?” Sebastian stood in front of him so he couldn’t leave.  
“Seb…”  
“Come on, maybe I can help you hook up with her? Are you into Kidman?”  
“No.”  
“Does she work here?”  
“Well…” Joseph shrugged. “Yeah… Yeah they do.”  
“So what’s stopping you? You think if they work here it’ll be complicated. I doubt it, you’re a nice guy Joseph, and you’re good looking. Anyone you asked out would say yes.” Sebastian put his hand on Joseph’s shoulder and grinned, Joseph flinched and pulled back a bit.  
“Don’t worry about it Seb.” Joseph pushed back him and left the office quickly. “See you tomorrow.” Sebastian sighed and looked at the bag of chocolates Joseph left on his desk. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. He sat down at Joseph’s desk and looked through the papers.  
He read the note the girl gave him, just a love letter as he expected. He opened one of Joseph’s drawers and looked through it, picking up an envelope. He looked at it and read the word SEB on the back, his nickname of course. Sebastian quickly put the letter back and shut the drawer, leaving Joseph’s office quickly.  
Sebastian walked over to Kidman and pulled out his wallet, handing her 30$.  
“You asked him out?”  
“I figured it out.”  
“What are you going to do about it?”  
“Don’t know. Something I guess. Either ignore it or ya know...”  
“I think you should ask him out.”  
“I’m not gay.”  
“Obviously he is. Go for it you jerk.” Kidman nudged Sebastian’s arm and pocketed the 30$, leaving KCPD.  
/////  
At home, Sebastian was sipping some whiskey, and staring at the TV. He was flipping his phone in his hand and twirling it through his fingers, wanting to both call Joseph and completely ignore him until the next morning. Sebastian continued drinking, thinking if he was drunk that’d make things easier on him.  
And after a few drinks, he was drunk. His tolerance for alcohol depended on his stress levels he guessed, so after relaxing he seemed to get drunk a lot faster. He looked at his phone and speed dialed Joseph’s phone. He shakily held the phone to his ear and waited for him to answer.  
“Hello? Seb?”  
“Josheph.” Sebastian slurred his name.  
“Sebastian, are you drunk?”  
“Juz a lil bit. Who ish is you like?”  
“I told you not to worry about that.”  
“Is it me?” Silence on Joseph’s end. “Jojo...” Sebastian dropped his bottle on the floor. “Fuck.” He picked it up. “Jospeh are you there?”  
“I’m here... Why would you ask if I liked you?  
“I found a letter in your desk, it had my name on it.”  
“Did you read it?”  
“Noo, but before I left I grabbed it and brought it home. What’s in it?”  
“Sebastian don’t read that!” Sebastian chuckled and bent over.  
“Aaa you’ll have to stop me. If you don’t like me tell me so I don’t read your letter.”  
“Sebastian stop! You weren’t supposed to find that.”  
“So was it meant for me today?” Again, silence. “Hellooooo?”  
“If you open that Sebastian I’ll...” Sebastian opened the letter up, and Joseph heard that. “Sebastian!”  
“It’s open.” Sebastian heard Joseph on the other end grabbing a pair of keys and a door slamming. “Okay Jojo, I’ll see you in a bit.” Sebastian hung up, and began to read the letter.  
////  
Joseph got to Sebastian’s house and wasn’t surprised that the door was unlocked. He went inside and saw Sebastian sitting in the hallway reading the letter. “Seb.” Joseph walked over and grabbed it from him, his face red.  
“You like my hair?”  
“Shut up.”  
“I like my hair too. I like yours too.”  
“You’re drunk, and a bastard.” Sebastian shakily stood up and faced Joseph.  
“You could’ve told me. Were you afraid?”  
“You’re not gay.”  
“You are.” Joseph clenched his fist and looked at the ground. “Or you’re BI. Either way, today was the day to tell me.”  
“It doesn’t matter, you’re drunk and you’ll forget this tomorrow. I’m leaving.” Joseph turned to leave but Sebastian put his arms up and held the door shut, stumbling over his own feet. “Sebastian.”  
“I’m not letting you leave yet Joseph. Why don’t you talk to me?”  
“Because it’ll be awkward Sebastian. Let me out.”  
“Joseph. We’re partners. Talk to me.” Joseph shook his head and looked away from him. Sebastian stood up straight in front of him. “Joseph.”  
“Don’t worry about any of this Sebastian. I’m happy just being your partner, and I don’t want you being uncomfortable.”  
“I wouldn’t be uncomfortable though, that’s the thing. I said I’d help you with whoever it is you liked and if you like me... Well I can help with that.” Sebastian held Joseph’s hand and smiled. “I want to help.”  
“You don’t have to.” Joseph bit his lip and opened his mouth to speak when Sebastian leaned forwards and kissed him softly. Joseph tensed up and felt a chill hit his spine. His face turned red as Sebastian’s lips continued to be pressed on his. A moment later Sebastian pulled away.  
“Just... Stay here.” Sebastian mumbled that part to himself, but Joseph heard it and he felt a pang in his chest. It must be hard, losing two people he loved so dearly so suddenly, and now someone he cares about barely wants to see him. Joseph lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sebastian, pulling him into a hug.  
“Alright... I’ll stay for a bit...”  
/////  
Joseph swirled the drink in his hand, Sebastian had offered him a shot of whiskey and he felt bad rejecting it, but wasn’t drinking. Sebastian though was still drinking heavily now. Joseph had set the letter on the table and they were mostly sitting in silence. Whatever it was that made Joseph want to stay was gone, but he felt like it’d come back if he left.  
“Sebastian.”  
“Mm?”  
“Why did you ask me to stay?” Sebastian looked at his partner and set the bottle on the table.  
“Do you like me?”  
“.... Yes.”  
“What do you want to do with me then?”  
“Huh?” Joseph was confused by the question, and he knew Sebastian being drunk didn’t help anything he was asking.  
“Do you want to go out with me or something?” Joseph’s face reddened and he looked away.  
“Yes... I do, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because I do.”  
“Maybe I want to, too.” Sebastian ran his fingers up Joseph’s neck onto his chin, and kissed his cheek. “It could be fun.” Joseph nodded.  
“We can talk about this when you’re.... More aware too... Not so drunk.”  
“That never happens...”  
“Then, sober up.”  
/////  
After hours of talking, Joseph had left and kept the letter on the table for Sebastian. Sebastian woke the next morning on the couch and read the letter, which Joseph had added a few things to the night before. He couldn’t remember what he said, but he knew they didn’t fight considering Joseph wrote: “If you’re serious about going out, tell me.”  
Sebastian set the letter down and checked the time, he was going to be late for work. He ran and took a shower, brushed his teeth as he could still taste the whiskey, and made himself a sandwich before rushing out the door to go to work.  
Thank god Kidman clocked him in, and he was only ten minutes later than he preferred, so the boss wouldn’t yell at him. The last thing he needed today was someone yelling at him. Sebastian sat at his desk and glanced at Kidman. “Thanks for clocking me in.”  
“I didn’t do it. Joseph did. I take it everything went well yesterday?”  
“I was drunk and apparently we talked but I don’t remember much. A little bit of it, but really I don’t know.”  
“Did you ask him out?”  
“According to the note... Yeah.”  
“He left you a note?”  
“Well, he wrote a love letter type of thing for me and I took it home, I don’t remember much of what happened after I ripped it open but I guess he came over. I read the letter again and it seemed to have something fresh written on there.”  
“How fresh? Did he spend the night at your house? Did you guys...”  
“No. We didn’t, and he didn’t stay over. But I knew it was fresh because the pen color was different than the rest of it.”  
“So he does like you then... Maybe you can make if official today.” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Where is he?”  
“Getting coffee.” Sebastian stood up and left the room, going to the breakfast room. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Joseph sitting at a table talking to some guy. Sebastian recognized the guy, he was a well respected man, and was fairly good looking. He was obviously better put together than Sebastian was, considering he didn’t think the man had been reported for anything before. He was a model citizen. Sebastian’s chest tightened. Jealousy? Seb took a deep breath and entered the room. Joseph looked at him and smiled.  
“Morning Seb.”  
“Morning.” Sebastian muttered, getting himself a cup of coffee. Joseph frowned and swirled his cup. Why was he acting this way, damn it.  
“Sleep well?”  
“I guess.” Sebastian sipped from his cup so it didn’t spill and left the room quickly.  
“Sebastian.” He heard Joseph call his name but went back to his desk and set the cup down, sitting down in his chair kinda angrily.  
“Whoa.” Kidman blinked at him. “What happened? You were gone three minutes.”  
“He was talking to that goody two shoes son of a bitch cop.”  
“The one with the blonde hair?” Sebastian nodded. “Chill, he’s not all that good. What are you all worked up about?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You two aren’t even going out yet.”  
“I know. Shut up Kid.” Sebastian picked up a pen and began scribbling on a notepad. He muttered to himself, something Kidman didn’t catch, and when she looked over at what he was writing, she saw it was just a bunch of swear words on a paper. Better than saying them out loud she guessed.  
Joseph walked over, holding his own cup of coffee, and stood in front of Sebastian’s desk. “Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?” Sebastian shrugged and stood up, picking his coffee up as they made their way to Sebastian’s office, a room they only used when on a case usually.  
“What?”  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Bull.” Joseph set the cup down and crossed his arms. “You’re upset, what’s wrong?”  
“That cop you were talking to.” Sebastian sipped his drink and shrugged. “I don’t like him...” Joseph stared at him and began to laugh. “What?” Joseph covered his face and took his glasses off, laughing into his hand. Sebastian blushed. “What are you laughing at?”  
“God you’re so easy to read. Sebastian you’re jealous I was talking to someone else.”  
“No... Maybe... Just him...” Joseph wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on, pushing his hair back and taking a deep breath, a smile still on his face though.  
“Easy Seb. He didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I know but I woke up and read the letter again and I just...” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know, this whole thing is weird to me I guess.”  
“Seb.” Joseph took a step forwards and took his hand. “I’m not into just anyone.”  
“Well how am I supposed to know that? Maybe you’re just into those senior guys... Or just guys older than you or...” Sebastian was cut off by Joseph kissing him quickly.  
“Nope. Just you.” Sebastian stared at him for a second before taking Josephs hands and kissed him softly, then a bit rougher as time went on. “Mmf.” Joseph put his hands on Sebastian’s chest and pulled away a bit. “Whoa whoa, we’re at work.” Sebastian nodded, then walked to the door and locked in.  
“There. Better?” Joseph glared at him, and Sebastian laughed, walking over and kissing his forehead. “Relax.” Sebastian nudged Joseph back into a desk, so he fell back and sat on the edge.  
“Sebastian.” Seb ignored Joseph and kissed his neck, running his hands up Joseph’s chest and pushing his vest off. Joseph put on of his legs up on Sebastian’s hip, trying to keep the other on the floor even a little. Sebastian kissed him again, and began to unbutton the younger mans shirt. Joseph wiggled out of it and grabbed Sebastian by the tie, pulling him closer, then running his hands down his chest and began to unbuckle his pants. Joseph stopped midway and pulled off. “Wait wait...”  
“What?” Sebastian glared at him a little.  
“I’m not... I don’t have anything for this.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled a small bottle of Vaseline out of his pocket. “Are you serious? You have that on you?”  
“Yeah. Something told me to bring it in today. Guess I know why.” Joseph shook his head and smiled, kissing Sebastian again and finished unbuckling his belt.  
Sebastian slipped out of his pants quickly, and took Joseph’s off just as quick. He was already excited, doing this in the middle of the day at work just made it even more exciting. Sebastian slipped Joseph’s underwear off and rubbed his ass, playing with it and teasing it. “Nnn. Hah. Sebastian.” Joseph gripped the desk and bit his lip. “Don’t tease me like that.”  
“It’s a little late for that.” Sebastian picked Joseph up a bit and flipped him over so his chest was on the desk. Joseph blushed and hid his face in his hands. Sebastian dipped two fingers into the Vaseline bottle and rubbed Joseph’s ass again, slowly slipping a finger inside of him. The noises Joseph made were noises he never expected to hear from him. Sebastian bit his bottom lip and moved his finger around inside of him, getting harder at the noises.  
“Sebas-“ Joseph grit his teeth and gasped as Sebastian inserted a second finger. He was breathing heavily already, and his legs were shaking, he was excited, scared, and nervous all at once.  
“It’s okay Joseph. If it hurts, I’ll stop.”  
“It doesn’t hurt.” It didn’t hurt at all, it felt amazing. Joseph moved his hips a bit, shifting so he could feel his legs again. Sebastian kept still as he moved, then arched one of his fingers inside the man, and watched his eyes widen and his hands grip the desk harder.  
“God Joseph.” He grunted and ground his cock on Joseph’s leg. “I could take you right now.”  
“Then do it.” Joseph breathed, pushing his ass back. “Please.” Sebastian blinked and pulled his fingers out, dipping them back in the Vaseline and coating his cock with it.  
“Are you sure about this?” Joseph turned a bit and glared at him. “Alright.” Sebastian laughed and spread his ass, Joseph rested his head in his hands, preparing himself and relaxing before feeling Sebastian beginning to push into him. He didn’t expect it to feel so good, and his bit his lip, any harder and he’d probably draw blood.  
“Sebastian.”  
“Does it hurt?” Sebastian rubbed Josephs back and Joseph shook his head.  
“No... No it’s okay. Please continue.” Sebastian loved hearing Jo say please, it was about as close to begging as he was probably going to get right now. Sebastian nodded and began to move inside of him, listening to Joseph moaning in pleasure and groaning beneath him. Sebastian put his hands on Joseph’s back and had to hold himself back from pounding the poor man into the desk, but he knew Joseph wasn’t used to this and needed some time.  
Joseph whimpered something and Sebastian leaned forwards. “What was that?”  
“Ha... Harder.” Sebastian smiled and began to thrust in harder, listening to Joseph get a bit louder. Sebastian covered Joseph’s mouth.  
“Quiet, someone will hear.” Joseph tensed up, and tightened around him making Sebastian groan and move faster.  
“Ah god Seb I’m...” Sebastian nodded.  
“Me too Jojo.” Sebastian began stroking and pumping Joseph’s cock.  
“I...” Joseph made a whimpering noise. “I don’t want to make a mess so... Go ahead and cum inside.” Sebastian blushed and smiled, pushing into him deeper and harder with each thrust, before he felt Joseph tense around him as he came. Sebastian groaned at the feeling and pushed deeply into him, cumming inside of him.  
They both were breathing heavily, Joseph limp over the desk and Sebastian’s arms holding himself up but shaking. “Thank you Seb...” Joseph murmured. Sebastian nodded and pulled out of him, pulling his underwear back on. Joseph stood up and stumbled back as he pulled his pants on.  
“I never thought you’d be into this type of stuff.”  
“I never thought you’d agree.” Sebastian shrugged and helped Joseph button his shirt up, and smiled at him. “Thank you.”  
“Of course. We’re still at work though, so let’s get back to that.” Joseph nodded, and Sebastian unlocked the door and they left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this even though it's not V-Day :3 Enjoy


	3. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The EX  
> Description: (THIS IS AN AU) Joseph and Sebastian are happy together, the only problem is Joseph has an ex boyfriend who he had to run away from. Joseph tries to keep himself together, but with the sudden feeling of dread hitting him at seeing the man again, he feels he can’t help himself. Sebastian talks to the man, and gets a quite interesting tape from him.  
> Warnings for: PTSD, abusive relationships, graphic details of rape, mentions of self harm.

Sebastian was laying on the couch, reading a book Joseph got him for his birthday, while Joseph sat between Sebastian’s legs, typing away on a laptop. After a few months of dating, they came out with it and told everyone about it. They mostly seemed accepting, and they didn’t get fired for being gay so all seemed well. After a little over a year of going out, Sebastian asked Joseph to marry him, and of course he said yes. Now they were engaged, and they thought nothing bad could happen to them...  
The doorbell rang and Joseph sighed, setting his laptop on the table. “I’ll get it.” Joseph got up and walked to the door, opening it. Sebastian didn’t pay much attention until he wasn’t hearing anything from anyone.  
“Joseph?” Sebastian set the book down and got up. He walked to the door and saw Joseph staring at a man in the doorway. The man had jet black hair and bangs that fell down to his eyes, he had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and draped over his shoulder. Sebastian walked up behind him and put his hand on Joseph’s shoulder. Joseph jumped and backed up. “Who’s this?”  
“He’s...” Joseph gripped Sebastian’s sleeve, not a good sign.  
“No. Don’t answer.” Sebastian looked at the man. “Leave.”  
“Joseph. I’ve missed you so much.”  
“Get away from me.” Sebastian held Joseph’s hand and squeezed it gently. The man glared at Sebastian and scoffed.  
“Always one for the rough guys huh?” The man stepped in, but Joseph took a step back.  
“No! Get away!” Joseph began shaking, like he was scared or worried, and Sebastian pushed Joseph into the other room.  
“Listen asshole.” Sebastian pointed at the man. “I don’t know who you are but you’re upsetting Joseph and that’s enough a reason for me to kick your ass.” The man laughed, a laugh that sounded like he had been a smoker for too many years and was sick.  
“I’m sorry to intrude on your ... Happiness....” The man covered his mouth and laughed again. “I’m Joseph’s ex. I came to talk to him.” Ex?  
“Joseph never mentioned an ex.”  
“We broke up so suddenly, I miss him so much. I wanted to talk.”  
“Well he doesn’t. So fuck off and go home.”  
“Watch your language.” The man stood up straight, he was a few inches taller than Sebastian was but Sebastian didn’t care. He’d dealt with guys smaller, bigger, rounder, thinner, just as built, and just as bad as him. “Joseph always said he didn’t like that language.” The man turned around. “Fine, I’ll leave but I’ll be back. I need to talk to Joseph.” The man left, so Sebastian shut the door and locked it. He went over to Joseph and took his hands.  
“Are you okay?”  
“No... No... He found me... He found me... Oh god he fucking found me.” Sebastian had never heard Joseph casually swear like that.  
“Joseph its okay I’m here. What happened with him?”  
“He... I thought...” Joseph began breathing fast, and panicking. “He abused me Sebastian. Don’t let him get to me.... Oh fucking GOD don’t let him get me.” Sebastian nodded and sat on the couch, tugging Joseph onto his lap and holding him close.  
“I won’t let him get you... He won’t touch you and won’t ever lay a finger on you again.” Sebastian kissed Joseph’s forehead and rocked back and forth, calming the younger man down.  
////  
Sebastian knew this wasn’t something he’d be able to brush off so easily. Joseph was bumping into walls, jumping at every noise, and was waking up in the middle of the night to wander around the house muttering to him self. Sometimes he’d wake up and just scream until Sebastian was able to calm him down, which took about an hour. Sebastian tried to tell Joseph to stay home but that didn’t work, Joseph came to work anyway. At work he seemed better, he was distracted by paper work and people around him. Sebastian felt like he couldn’t help him much at work but at home he helped all he could. Making Joseph dinner and watching him, holding him close at night and staying by his side as he wanted.  
The only problem was the man, Sebastian figured out his name was Darren after he had sent threatening letters to their home. Letters that said things like: You’re mine Joseph... You can’t get away... Let’s talk... I miss you... Why don’t we hook up again?  
After every letter, Sebastian would tear it up and burn it, making sure Jojo didn’t have to read them. He had to protect him from this asshole, and the only way was to get in touch with him.  
“Kidman, I need a favor.” Kidman looked at Sebastian and sighed.  
“Sure, whatever you need.”  
“I need you to keep an eye on Joseph tonight.” Kidman gave him a confused look.  
“He doesn’t need a babysitter.”  
“Yes he does, trust me. Something’s wrong and I’m afraid he’ll...” Sebastian shook his head. “Never mind. I just need you to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself tonight. I’m going out and I can’t just leave him home alone.”  
“Fine sure. What time should I be over?”  
“I’m going out right after work so if you could just find a reason to stick with him and stay with him... I’d owe you so much.”  
“Now now, no need to go that far. I won’t ask what’s going on, but if it all goes well I guess, tell me.”  
“That’s up to Joseph not me. It’s... Something with him...” Kidman frowned.  
“Are you two going to break up or something?”  
“No. God... I hope not at least.”  
“So this is that serious?” Sebastian nodded. “You think he’s going to try and out himself?” Another nod. “Holy shit Seb.”  
“I know... Actually, don’t ask Joseph anything about what’s going on. It might make things worse.”  
“I understand. I’ll make sure he stays okay and you do what you need to.”  
////  
“I knew you’d come by.” Sebastian felt sick to his stomach, he ended up going to Darren’s house after work, while Kidman took care of Joseph. “Come on in.” Darren moved out of the doorway and Sebastian stepped inside, keeping his hands in his pockets. The house was just as he expected, cold and dark and reeking of cigarettes. Just like his used to before he got his act together.  
“I’m going to talk to you.”  
“Well yes, I guessed as much. About Joseph right? He looks better now a day. Tougher, a bit sturdier.”  
“Well he’s trying to be but you’re ruining it. Leave him, and us alone.” Sebastian glared at the man. “Joseph doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore.”  
“You don’t understand how happy we were though.” Darren walked past him and grabbed a laptop, handing it to him. “Watch the CD in there for an understanding. I’m going to go make myself something to eat. Want anything?”  
“No.” Darren walked away and Sebastian sat in a chair. He looked at the laptop and shakily opened it up, he was worried what it was. The screen flashed on and without needing a sign in, a video popped up. Sebastian took a deep breath and pressed play.  
“Joseph, hey!” The man holding the camera aimed it at a younger Joseph, sitting at a table sipping some tea. Joseph looked at the camera and blushed, hiding his face.  
“Darren please, I don’t like being recorded.” Yes, this was Joseph. Sebastian knew how Joseph felt about being on film.  
“Ah Jo, its okay. I don’t plan on putting this anywhere.” The camera was set down in front of Joseph, and Sebastian saw Darren and him on screen. Darren seemed younger and less messy in the old film.  
Joseph covered his face and smiled as Darren leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You jerk.”  
“That’s me of course.” That scene cut out and it cut to a new one, one where Joseph was standing in the kitchen making something on the stove.  
Darren snuck up behind Joseph, and grabbed his ass. “Hey!” Joseph spun around and smacked his arm. “Don’t scare me like that. And put the camera away.”  
“I like recording you though, let me record you some more.”  
“Put it away Darren.” Joseph reached up to the camera and the screen went black. Then it began again, but this time it was only Joseph.  
Joseph was sitting in his bed, twirling a knife in his fingers. He was all alone, Darren wasn’t recording and the camera was obviously set up on something.  
“He hit me.” A journal? “I didn’t see it coming... I should’ve.” Tears filled Joseph’s eyes but he wiped them away, and rolled his sleeve up to expose a huge red mark. “I’m thinking about leaving him...” Joseph took a shaky breath and poked his wrist with the knife. “But maybe if I can distract myself then...” Sebastian gripped his knee as he watched Joseph dig the knife into his hand. Thinking on it, in the two scenes beforehand Joseph wasn’t wearing gloves.  
Joseph dropped the knife on the ground and clenched his fist, as he began to cry silently. Again, the screen cut and now it was Joseph again. But this time... Sebastian’s eyes widened. Joseph was tied up on a bed, naked, he was struggling and squirming. His hands and feet were bound to the bed and he was blindfolded. The camera was moving again, like someone was holding it.  
“Darren...” He heard Joseph whimper. “Let me go... Let me go...” Sebastian felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to slam the lid shut and leave, but he wanted to see what would happen.   
“Who were you talking to today?”  
“A guy at work. That’s all.” The camera shook and Sebastian heard a loud slapping sound. When the screen steadied out, he saw a big red mark on Joseph’s cheek.  
“Bullshit. You’re cheating on me aren’t you!”  
“I’m not!”  
“Don’t fucking lie!” Another slap, Sebastian tensed up and clenched his eyes shut. The video went silent except for a bit of rustling, so he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Darren straddling Joseph. “You’re mine and mine alone you little bitch.”  
Sebastian gripped the top of the screen and bit his lip.  
“No!” He heard Joseph scream and saw as Darren began to violently fuck him, right there. No preparations, no lube, no consent. Joseph began thrashing and made noises in pain. Sebastian could see the pain on his face, and could feel his chest tighten up. Here he was, watching of a video of the man he loved being brutally raped and smacked around. No wonder Joseph reacted the way he did when Darren showed up.  
“Say you love me.” Sebastian heard Darren speak on screen.  
“I...” Joseph whimpered and Darren hit him again.  
“Say it. Or I swear to god I’ll-“  
“You’ll what?” Sebastian’s eyes widened at Joseph suddenly getting louder. “Rape me? Beat me? No! Fuck you!” Joseph moved and ripped himself away from Darren, violently moving his wrists until the rope holding him to the bed snapped and he could free his other wrists. “I loved you.”  
“And you’re still going to.” Darren tackled Joseph and pinned him to the bed. Joseph groaned as Darren thrust into him again, and tears fell from his eyes. “I don’t care about anyone else Joseph. I love you. I love you.” Joseph tried pushing Darren off of him, and screamed as Darren grabbed his hand and pulled his arm enough to make a loud noise, dislocation of Joseph’s shoulder.  
“No. Please.” Joseph whined, going limp beneath Darren. “Stop this... Stop... I’ll stay... I’ll love you... I’ll be with you... Please... Stop...”  
Sebastian couldn’t take much more, so he shut the lid and set the laptop off to the side. “You bastard.” Darren was standing across the room from him. Sebastian got up and stormed over to him. “HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM?!”  
“He said he loved me. Who the hell says they love someone, then leaves them? Hm?”  
“He said he LOVED you. That gives you no right to do...” Sebastian clenched his fist and grabbed Darren by the collar of his shirt. “Don’t ever fuck with us again, or I swear to god I will end you.”  
“Fine, but consider this.” Sebastian barely had time to react from the feeling of something on his gut, to the sudden sharp stinging pain in his side and the loud noise that came with it. Sebastian gasped and fell over, holding his side. Darren squatted next to him and held a gun to his forehead. “You see, Sebastian, I always get what I want. If I have to kill you for it, then so be it.” Darren felt Sebastian’s pockets and pulled his phone out.  
“What are you doing?” Sebastian was trying to hold back the blood gushing from his wound, and wasn’t having much luck.  
“Calling Joseph.” Darren said, dialing Joseph’s number and putting the phone on speaker phone, then setting it on the ground between them. It rang three times before he answered.  
“Sebastian. Everything okay? Kidman and I are still working on paperwork, and she keeps talking about taking me out for dinner if you aren’t back soon. When are you going to be home?”  
“Sebastian won’t be coming home.” Darren laughed and cocked the gun. “He’s, in a bit of trouble.”  
“No, Joseph I’m okay I’m here!” Darren hit Sebastian on the head with the barrel of the gun, making him fall over in pain. “Fuck!”  
“Sebastian! You bastard let him go!” Sebastian reached for the phone and Darren stepped on his hand.   
“Be here in five minutes, or I’ll shoot him. Again.....”  
Joseph couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sebastian.... He stood up and ran for the door.  
“Joseph what’s wrong?” Kidman followed him as Joseph got into his car. “Joseph!”  
“Keep quiet.” Joseph didn’t even bother buckling up before he stepped on the gas and began driving. Kidman gripped the seat and buckled herself in.  
“Joseph, what happened?”  
“Sebastian’s in trouble. That’s all you need to know. Give me your gun.”  
“Joseph you don’t usually-“ Joseph thrust his hand at her and kept his eyes on the road.  
“Give me, the fucking gun.” Kidman blinked and pulled it out of where she kept it, setting it in his hand. Joseph set it on his knee and sped up. Something was terribly wrong.  
After two or three minutes of silence, Joseph slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car, putting the gun in his pocket. Kidman unbuckled and followed him. “Where are we?” Joseph kept quiet and walked over to a house, he lifted his hand as if to knock then put it back down by his side. “Joseph...”  
“Seb...” Kidman looked at his face, it was twisted into disgust and anger. He stepped back and kicked the door open, walking in. He looked on the floor and saw Sebastian curled up holding his gut. “Sebastian.” Joseph ran over and put his hands on his shoulders. “Oh god this is all my fault.” Kidman stepped forwards, but stopped when she saw a guy she had never seen before walk into the room.  
“Joseph. You are here already?” He looked at the watch on his wrist. “You’re fast.”  
“Fuck you...”  
“You must pick that language up from him.” The man walked over and grabbed Sebastian by the hair, pulling him over. Joseph reached for him but the guy held a gun to Sebastian’s temple. “Ah, ah. No. Any closer and I’ll shoot his brains out.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Why did you leave me?”  
“What do you mean WHY?” Joseph grabbed his own gun and aimed it at Darren. “I hate you with all my life. You...” Joseph shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Let him go, or I’ll shoot.”  
“Joseph, don’t. You could lose your license.” Sebastian struggled. “And your job.” He gripped his side in pain, looking around the room. “Don’t shoot...”  
“Awh, how cute.” Darren pulled away from Sebastian and kicked him over the head, connecting his foot with Sebastian’s eye and knocking him over. “I love you Joseph... Why don’t you love me? Why do you love him?”  
“You’re crazy...” Joseph could feel himself trembling, he was scared of what Darren was thinking about doing. Sebastian could barely move, Kidman was watching and she didn’t have a weapon, and Joseph wasn’t strong. If Darren attacked him, he couldn’t defend himself, and he didn’t want to have to shoot someone. “I’m sorry Darren, I don’t care about you anymore. Leave me be.” Darren stepped over Sebastian and over to Joseph.  
“Bullshit. You care, and you know it.” Darren grinned and looked past him to Kidman. “Doesn’t matter anymore though I suppose. I’ll kill him, then her, and if you don’t accept me, I’ll kill you too.”  
“I’d rather die by my own hands than by the likes of you.” Joseph put the gun to Darren’s shoulder and pulled the trigger, knocking him back. Darren shouted and held his shoulder.  
“You asshole!” Joseph aimed the gun at him and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the trigger.  
He heard Darren grunt, and a loud thud as someone, or thing, hit the floor. Joseph fell onto his knees and covered his face. He was waiting for Darren to either come up and hit him, or someone to say something.  
“Joseph...” Sebastian moved the best he could over to his partner and put his hand on Joseph’s arm. “It’s okay... Kidman let’s...” Sebastian coughed, he was losing vision from the blood loss. “Get him out of here.”  
“I’m calling an ambulance.” Kidman helped Joseph to his feet. She helped Joseph outside and stopped herself when she heard Sebastian.  
“Kidman.... When they ask what happened, Joseph didn’t do it...” Kidman nodded and left the house. Sebastian grabbed the gun Joseph had, making sure he got his fingerprints on it the best he could, before passing out from blood loss.  
////  
The police and paramedics arrived three minutes after Kidman called them. They immediately got Sebastian into the back of an ambulance, and began taking him to a hospital, while a paramedic stayed behind and took care of Joseph. She really only had to give him a shock blanket, and something to drink. A few tissues too, just because he looked like he was going to cry. Kidman was fine, she talked to the police about what happened, and told them what she knew. Joseph didn’t explain much, but she figured it out.  
“Detective Castellanos... He was the one taken to the hospital right?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll have to have a word with him once he’s able to talk. I don’t want to bother the other man over there....”  
“Not a good idea... He’s shaken up. I’m probably going to take him home and keep an eye on him.”  
“Well, as long as the story he gives matches pretty close to yours we should be able to get him off on self defense.”  
“That’d be great... I’m worried he’ll lose his job though.”  
“Has he killed people before?”  
“Not that I’m aware. He’s gotten into a little trouble before, but I don’t know much. I’ve only been working with him two years.”  
“I understand. Thank you miss.” Kidman said goodbye to the officer and walked over to Joseph, sitting next to him.  
“Why did Seb...”  
“To save you....” Kidman hugged him. “He loves you Jo... He’s got a plan, I know it. Let him say as he wants.”  
“I want to go home.”  
“Then get in the car, and let’s go.”  
////  
The hospital called Kidman the next morning, saying Sebastian was alright but was going to be out until around noon. She could come visit him any time after that. Kidman told Joseph what they told her, and he smiled for the first time she had seen him done in a week.  
At around noon, Kidman took Joseph to the hospital, and he went to visit Sebastian. Sebastian was half awake, taking a pill a nurse was giving him. He looked at Joseph and swallowed the pill with no problem. The nurse took one look at Joseph, and hurried out of the room.  
“Joseph... You okay?” Joseph shut the door and walked over to Sebastian. “Joseph?”  
“Why did you tell Kidman to lie? You could be fired.”  
“Joseph.”  
“I don’t want to go to work without you... What else will you do? What if you go to jail...”  
“Joseph.”  
“Sebastian I don’t think you should lie to them like that.”  
“Joseph!” Joseph flinched and sat down. “Relax.” Joseph nodded and they sat in silence, before Sebastian broke the silence. “Let me see your hand.”  
“Huh?”  
“Your hand... Let me see it.” Joseph shakily held his hand out to Sebastian, who slowly removed his glove. He looked at the palm of Joseph’s hand and saw it, the perfect cut right down his hand. It could easily be mistaken as a line on his hand, but Sebastian recalled the video and shuddered.  
“What...?”  
“I should’ve never gone over there. I’m so sorry Jojo.” Sebastian leaned forwards and kissed the scar on his hand. “He showed me a video.”  
“Of what?”  
“Of what he did to you. And what you did to yourself... If you had told me, I’d have done everything in my power to keep you safe.”  
“It’s okay... I’ll be fine... He’s gone now. He can’t hurt me anymore.” Joseph stood up and locked his fingers with Sebastian’s, kissing him passionately.  
“Ya know, once I’m able to walk again I’m getting out of here.”  
“You can’t walk?”  
“No. I have stupid fucking stitches in my side and I can’t do anything that will cause them to rip.”  
“So no sex then huh?” For some reason, that struck Sebastian as funny and he began laughing. Maybe it was the feeling of being alive, knowing Joseph was safe, or just the pain meds. Either way, he was laughing, which made Joseph smile and laugh too.  
“Ah fuck Joseph.” Sebastian shook his head and held Joseph’s hand. “I love you.”  
“I love you too...”  
“And no, no sex for awhile.”  
“Well.... Shit.”


	4. Fight For His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: After months of drinking himself sick, Sebastian’s liver starts to fail him. Joseph notices something’s wrong and takes him to a doctor. They get an answer as to why, and neither expected it.   
> Warnings for: Vomiting, swearing, illness

Sebastian looked like hell again today, and he felt like it too. He woke up vomiting, figured it was just a hangover, and came into work anyway. Joseph seemed concerned, but having pulled him from the drinks the night before and taking him home, he wasn’t too worried. Joseph was more worried about Sebastian having another AI investigation and losing his job than drinking himself sick.  
Sebastian was sitting in his office, doubles over in his chair vomiting into a bucket. God he felt like shit, usually he’d vomit once or twice then be fine the rest of the day but it had been nonstop nausea. Thank god nobody had come into his office and seen him sick. He hoped it would stay that way, but Joseph had other plans.  
Joseph knocked on his office door and walked in. “Sebastian I think we have a-“ Joseph looked at him and ran over. “Sebastian!” Sebastian grunted and dry heaved as another wave of nausea hit him. There was nothing more for him to vomit up, so he was just having heaves.  
“I’m fine Joseph.” Sebastian sat up and rubbed his temples. “What’s wrong?”  
“Seb you look worse than normal today.”  
“I look bad every day. What did you say before?”  
“Uh...” Joseph handed him a file. “I think we have a case.” Sebastian opened the file and read it over, and over. He was having trouble concentrating on the file and set it down on his desk. “Sebastian? What’s wrong? You’re... Acting different...”  
“I think I’m just hung over still... I could use a nap though.” Sebastian put his hands over his face and rested his elbows on the desk, taking deep breaths.  
“I think you should see a doctor.” Sebastian scowled.  
“Fuck that. I’m rather die than see a doctor.” Joseph stared at him then shook his head.  
“Why don’t you eat something? Maybe you’re-“  
“And risk it coming back up? No. I’m fine Joseph just... Go back to work. I’ll look at the case.”  
////  
After work, Sebastian didn’t look or feel much better, in fact he felt worse. He was sitting at his desk, playing with a piece of bread from the sandwich he brought in to eat, but never did. Joseph hadn’t checked in on him after handing him the case, but instead had left him alone.  
Sebastian set the bread down and stood up, suddenly dizzy. “The fuck.” He shook his head and leaned on the edge of his desk. “Fuck.” Sebastian fell to his knees, knocking his chair over.  
Joseph was outside, and he heard the chair clatter as he was packing up his things. He dropped his stuff and rushed into the office. “Sebastian!” Sebastian was doubled over on the floor, shaking and heaving up nothing. Joseph ran over to him and leaned down by him. “Okay Seb, that’s it I’m taking you to a doctor.”  
“No you’re not...” He shook his head and tried to stand up, only to fall back over. “Fuck.” He took a deep breath and looked at Joseph. “I hate hospitals.”  
“I hate seeing you killing yourself.” Joseph helped Sebastian stand up and helped him get out of the office. Joseph set Sebastian in his chair and finished packing his things. He put on his jacket and went back to Sebastian to help take him out of KCPD and to a hospital.  
////  
Sebastian was in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. By the time Joseph got him there, Sebastian looked paler and weaker than when they left. Joseph was sitting in a chair by his bed, reading a light novel.  
“Joseph where’s the remote...?” Joseph flinched. Sebastian had asked him the same question three times in the past hour.  
“Uhm. There is no remote. I told you that.”  
“You did?”  
“Ten minutes ago yes.”  
“.... Oh.” Sebastian closed his eyes and relaxed in the bed. Joseph shut his book and got up.  
“I’ll be back.” He left the room and went to find a nurse. “Uh, excuse me.”  
“Yes?”  
“My friend... Something’s wrong. He’s been asking me the same question for the past hour and seems like he doesn’t remember asking it.”  
“I’ll send the doctor in right away.” Joseph thanked her and went back in the room. Sebastian was sitting up, fiddling with the blanket.   
“Seb?”  
“I’m fucked up aren’t I?”  
“Now, now. Relax Seb.” Joseph walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. “I’m sure you’ll be okay. You may just be dehydrated. The doctor will come in and let us know what’s going on... He just took some blood to do tests is all.”  
“Did you tell him I drink?”  
“I had to.”  
“Fuck.” Sebastian leaned back. “Now he’s going to check my liver... It’s probably not in the healthiest state.” Sebastian shook his head. “I’ll get bitched at by him and-“ The door opened and the doctor walked in, holding a chart.  
“Mr. Castallanos?”  
“Yeah?” The doctor looked at Sebastian and sighed, setting the chart down.  
“I checked your blood... You have problems with your body’s enzymes and proteins.”  
“Okay... So?”  
“Your liver’s dying... Without a transplant, either the partial liver or the whole liver, you only have about a week left...” Joseph gripped the edge of the hospital bed and Sebastian stared at the doctor. “I’m sorry. I’m getting you on the transplant list now.”  
“They won’t take me. I’m a drunk.” Sebastian tucked himself under the blankets tightly and looked at the wall. “I’m fucked, new liver or dead one.”  
////  
Joseph couldn’t focus on anything. Visiting hours at the hospital ended and he went home. He called Julie and told her what happened, then called the chief and let him know. Neither of them knew what to say, and Julie was the one who said she’d try and help him. Joseph didn’t know how she was going to, but she was smart.  
Joseph sat at the table, tapping his heel on the floor and gnawing on a piece of meat. He set the food down and stood up, going to the kitchen and walking around in circles. “Shit.” He grabbed a spoon and twirled it in his fingers, trying to think of anything he could do for his partner. He checked the time. 10 PM. He decided just to go to bed, no need walk around wondering what to do.  
At about 6 in the morning, Julie called him. He answered it groggily. “Yes?”  
“Joseph, does Sebastian need a new liver or just a part of a liver?”  
“Uh... I don’t know... Why?”  
“Joseph, you can transplant to him.”  
“I can?”  
“You have O blood, and he’s got AB. The universal donor, and the universal receiver. If you can, find out what he needs for his body. If he only needs a part you can do it.”  
“Whoa... Kidman that’s... Good news yeah but... I don’t know.”  
“Think it over, you don’t have very long.” Julie hung up and Joseph groaned.  
“God damn it.” Joseph set the phone down and rubbed his eyes. He checked the time and realized visiting hours started in two hours. “May as well just wake up.”  
////  
“Hi Seb.” Joseph walked into Sebastian’s hospital room. “How ya feeling?”  
“Shitty as ever.” Sebastian didn’t look at him and was staring into the distance.  
“I have some... Good news for you?”  
“What news?”  
“If you only need a part of a liver, I can give you some of mine...” Sebastian stayed silent. “Kidman called this morning so I came over when I could. I thought maybe you’d enjoy hearing that.”  
“Joseph.” Sebastian looked at him. “You’d do something like that for me?” Joseph nodded. Sebastian rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Why?”  
“You’re my partner.” Sebastian shook his head. “Not a good answer?”  
“No it’s fine. I just don’t understand why you’d d all that effort for a drunk like me.”  
“Sebastian, I care about you. I want to do this. I had two hours to think about it this morning and-“ Joseph stopped when Sebastian began coughing before bending over the side of the bed and vomiting.  
“They keep feeding me, stupid healthy stuff. I just throw it up later. Idiots. I don’t want to be fed.”  
“Seb let me do this for you. Okay?” Sebastian nodded. Joseph stood up. “I’m going to see if I can... If I can’t then...”  
“Yeah...”  
////  
“It looks like you can’t donate Mr. Oda. His entire liver will need removed, it’s too damaged. I’m sorry, but thank you.” Joseph nodded, scratching the back of his head as he looked at Sebastian. “I’ve gotten him on the list but, I don’t know if we’ll get one in time. I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah right. Get out.” Sebastian glared at the doctor, who left quickly. Sebastian rubbed his eyes. “Joseph... Go to work. I’ll be fine. The doctor will call you if anything happens.”  
“I understand. Just... Don’t die while I’m gone okay?” Joseph stood up and hugged Sebastian before leaving the room.  
////  
Joseph pressed his foot on the gas; Kidman gripped onto the seat and shot him a sideways glance. “Joseph slow down.”  
“He’s going to get away.”  
“You’re going to get yourself hurt. You don’t have to be so dangerous just because of Sebastian.”  
“I’ve got the sirens on, it’s not dangerous.” The guy they were chasing took a sharp left turn, and Joseph followed him.  
“Shit Joseph.” Kidman shook her head as Joseph’s phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. “Hello? ... Yes.... I understand... I’ll let him know.” She hung up the phone and stared forwards in silence.  
“What?”  
“Sebastian’s getting worse, and they think they found a donor but Sebastian has the risk of...”  
“Dying on the table? Fine.” Joseph sped up and bumped the back of the guys’ car, making him swerve and crash into a tree. Joseph stepped on the breaks and jumped out of the car and cocked his gun back.  
“Don’t shoot him.” Joseph nodded and pulled the guy out of the car, pinning him down and cuffing him. He stood up and pulled the guy up. “I’ll take him to the station, you get to the hospital.”  
“Thanks Kidman.”  
“Tell Sebastian I said hello.”  
////  
“Seb?”  
“Hey Jo...” Sebastian was lying down; he looked weak and sounded weak. He was failing quickly. “What’s up?”  
“We caught the guy we’ve been chasing for a month... I rushed over. Are they putting you into surgery?”  
“Yeah it’s... Soon I think... I told them to do it.”  
“Good.” Joseph sat on the edge of his bed and smiled. “I’m glad you’re doing this.”  
“Yeah... I guess I am too. It feels weird though, I won’t be allowed to drink...”  
“No you won’t. I’m going to stop you whenever you start though.”  
“You’re a good partner...” Sebastian reached for Joseph, and Joseph took his hand and placed it on his cheek.  
“You better come out alive.”  
“I will.” Joseph smiled and leaned forwards, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest. “Thanks for coming by... When I get out though it’ll be another few days until I’m back at work.”  
“No big deal. I can do paperwork and Kidman can make sure everything’s filed correctly.” Sebastian smiled and rubbed Joseph’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay.”  
“Of course I am. Don’t worry your head off.” Joseph leaned up and kissed his forehead.  
“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Sebastian blinked at him, and Joseph got up to leave. Seb sat up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down and close into a hug. “Seb?”  
“Thank you.” Sebastian kissed his cheek, then down to his neck. “When I’m all better, let me take you out to dinner.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.” Joseph chuckled.  
“Yeah, sure. Don’t see why not.” Joseph got up and turned around, kissing him on the lips softly. “When you’re all better.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Sebastian laid back, and Joseph left the room, waiting for the doctors to take Sebastian to surgery and get him all better.  
////  
Joseph dozed off in the waiting room, a nurse had told him when he went in and said she’d be back when he was out. He heard two people muttering and blinked his eyes open, adjusting his glasses and looking around. He saw two nurses talking to each other quietly, and glancing at him. One saw he was awake and walked over to him.  
“Mr. Oda?”  
“That’s me...”  
“Mr. Castallanos is out of surgery. He’s stable right now...”  
“Right now?” She nodded. “Why do you say that? What happened to him?”  
“His heart stopped on the table... Twice. We’re giving him a shot of adrenaline to wake him up. Something must be wrong with his heart too.”  
“He smokes sometimes. I’ll get him to quit that.”  
“He never mentioned smoking.”  
“Drinking was bad enough.” Joseph stood up. “Can I see him?” She nodded again and led him to a room. Another nurse was in there giving him the adrenaline. He walked in a sat in a chair. “How long until he wakes up?”  
“Only a few minutes. I have to keep an eye on him until then though, just to make sure he’s not vomiting blood or anything silly like that. I’m sure she’ll be fine.” The nurse smiled and sighed. “He’s a beauty isn’t he? And he’s lucky to have such a good friend like you.”  
“I am his partner at work so.” Sebastian groaned, beginning to wake up. Joseph walked over and smiled down at him. “Hey, wake up you lazy ass.”  
“Jo?” Sebastian blinked at him. “Hey.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Tired...”  
“Well... Better than shitty.”  
“When did you start swearing?” Joseph ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.  
“When I heard your heart stopped, that’s when.” The nurse stepped in.  
“Yes, it did so we woke you up. I’m going to check your vitals quickly.” Seb grunted and sat up a bit.  
“God, hurts a bit.”  
“I’ll give you pain medication.” Sebastian nodded and looked at Joseph.  
“So how long was I out?”  
“Don’t know. I fell asleep I’m guessing a couple of hours.” Joseph checked his phone. “Seven hours. It’s already four AM.”  
“Well. Seven hours of sleep and I’m still exhausted.”  
“Drugs Seb. They do that to you.” Joseph sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the nurse.  
“You almost done there?” She nodded. “Good. I’m tired of being in this shitty hospital. I want out.”  
“Tomorrow probably.”  
“No no, heavens no not tomorrow. Your heart stopped twice, you just got a new liver. The doctor will insist you stay another day or two to recover.”  
“Can’t I go home and have him watch me?” The nurse blinked.  
“Well... You’ll have to ask the doctor.” She finished his vitals and left, shutting the door. Joseph walked over and closed the blinds.  
“Jeez. I hate hospitals.”  
“I know you do. Suck it up though.” Sebastian grinned and tugged Joseph down on top of him.  
“Thank you Jojo.”  
“Of course... Now you know there’s not going to be any more smoking or drinking for you. Ever. You’re done and cut off from this moment on.”  
“Should’ve seen that one coming.”  
“I’m also going to make you start working more, you know that right. It’s about time you got your act together and-“ Sebastian rolled his eyes and kissed Joseph to shut him up.  
“Just shut up. I don’t need to hear your bickering.” Joseph blinked and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest. “There we go.” Seb rubbed Joseph’s back and pulled him close. “I’m still taking you out for dinner though.”  
“I’d hope so. Been using all my money to come back and see you every day.”  
“It’s only been three days.”  
“It’s expensive though.” Sebastian scoffed.  
“Bull.” He shifted so one of Joseph’s legs were between his and the other was on the outside of him. “Whatever though, glad you’re here.”  
“As am I.”  
////  
The doctor walked in the room and opened his mouth to speak but shut it once he saw them. Joseph and Sebastian had fallen asleep, their fingers locked together. Joseph had his head in Sebastian’s neck and Sebastian had one of his hands in Joseph’s hair, looking like he stopped running his fingers through it once he fell asleep. He shook his head and looked at a nurse behind him. “I guess I owe you twenty bucks.” She looked in and smiled.  
“Yes... Yes you do...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was sad :3 Warned you guys I like sad things!!!


	5. Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex tape   
> Description: Sebastian convinces Joseph to let him record them having sex, and when Kidman comes over to Sebastian’s house the next day to work on a case with him she finds it. Word quickly gets out of course.  
> No warnings, just smut and embarrassment.

Joseph crossed his arms and shook his head. “No.”  
“It’ll be fun.”  
“Seb...” Sebastian groaned and set the camera down.  
“Killjoy.”  
“I don’t want to be filmed Sebastian.” Joseph looked away and sat on his legs.  
“Well I think it’d be fun. You get shy around cameras, but your mouth is so loose once you’ve gotten into sex.”  
“I don’t want someone finding it!”  
“Nobody will.” Seb leaned close to him. “Scared?”  
“I’m... I’m not scared.” Joseph glared at him. “Why would I be scared?”  
“Scaredy pants, scaredy pants.” Sebastian laughed and waved the camera around. “If you aren’t scared, let me do this one time.” Joseph sighed then nodded.  
“Fine, but if anyone finds out about this I’m going to kill you.”  
////  
Julie typed something up on Sebastian’s computer, trying to look up information for a case they were working on. Joseph wasn’t over, he was at his house, so Sebastian had to work with Kidman on the case for the time being. Julie groaned and erased what she typed, typing it in a different way. “Shit.”  
“Easy Kid. We’ll figure this out.” Sebastian sifted through the paperwork. “Try looking up the address we have.”  
“I doubt that’ll work.”  
“Worth a shot.” He stood up. “I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.” He left the room and Julie nodded, continuing the search on his computer.  
She opened up a bunch of files, looking through his computer for anything on the case. He didn’t have much on his computer, and the only thing that struck her odd was the little video icon on his home screen. She looked to see if he was coming around the corner before clicking on it, and turning the volume down.  
“Seb... Keep the camera off my face.” Joseph blushed and covered his face with his hands. Sebastian laughed and moved the camera so it was on the desk next to them, Julie could see both of them.  
“You’re so cute when you’re shy.” Sebastian kissed his neck and chest, playing with one of his nipples. “Just pretend it’s not there and let loose.” Sebastian rubbed Joseph’s crotch and unzipped his pants. “Let me know what you want me to do.”  
“Seb.” Joseph squirmed and gripped the blankets a bit. “I don’t want you to tease me so much.”   
“But that’s half the fun.” Seb kissed him and began pumping Joseph’s cock. Joseph gasped and moaned in pleasure, bucking his hips up a bit in Sebastian’s hands. “Very nice.”   
“Shut up.” Joseph muttered through the moans. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, groaning and grunting. “F... Fuck.”  
Julie was watching the screen with wide eyes, she kept checking that Sebastian wasn’t coming over. Quickly she turned the video off and plugged her USB into the laptop, and copied the video over. She stood up and put it in her pocket.  
“Sebastian!”  
“Yeah?”  
“I have to go! I’m taking a copy of the files with me!”  
“Alright! See you tomorrow!” Kidman left the house quickly and went to her car, driving to her house.  
She went inside and plugged the USB in, resuming the video. For some reason she was interested.  
“F... Fuck...”  
“See?” Sebastian stopped stroking his dick and took his own shirt off “There’s the language I like to hear from you.”  
“Just... Hurry up already.” Sebastian nodded and took his pants off. Joseph groaned and pressed against him. “Please.” Seb smirked and rubbed their cocks together.  
“I don’t know. Do you deserve it?”  
“Sebastian.” Joseph practically growled his name, moving his hips back and forth. “Stop teasing me damn it.”  
“Someone’s eager. Get the lube.” Joseph sat up and reached over to where the camera was. It shook twice before Joseph moved away holding bottle of lube. “Ta da.” Sebastian took it and coated his cock with it. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees for me?” Joseph nodded and did as he said, flipping over and gripping the pillow.  
“Hurry up.” Sebastian muttered something and pushed into Joseph. “Ah...” Joseph bit his lip and closed his eyes. Sebastian began moving, slowly at first but began to pick up the pace.  
The bed creaked as Sebastian moved, Joseph gripping onto the pillow at first then moving to the headboard and arching his back. “Harder.” Sebastian didn’t waste a second before he complied to Joseph’s request. Joseph moaned louder, moving up each time Sebastian pounded into him. “God... Fuck...” Sebastian ran his hands up Joseph’s back before going up his arms and holding one of Joseph’s hands while his other rested on Joseph’s hips. Sebastian bit the back of Joseph’s neck, leaving a mark. Joseph whimpered as Sebastian slowed to flip him back over on his back.  
“Seb what-“ Joseph didn’t get to finish, as Sebastian began to move again. Joseph tried sitting up a bit to get a better, more comfortable, position for himself but gave up before just wrapping his arms around Sebastian and pulling him close.  
“Fuck.” Sebastian pounded into him harder, gripping the bed. “I’m gonna cum.” He grunted and Joseph nodded.  
“Me too...” Joseph pushed himself off the headboard to match Sebastian’s movements, thrust for thrust. Sebastian gasped and pushed into him again. Joseph threw his head back as his body shook and cum squirted from his dick, coating his chest. Sebastian moved a few more times before his own body shook and he came inside of Joseph.  
The movements stopped and Sebastian pulled out of him, laying back. Joseph sat up and smiled. “Thank you...”  
“You’re such an impatient little whore.” Joseph shook his head.  
“Shut up you old man.” Joseph flicked Sebastian’s head, and Sebastian grabbed him and pulled his close, kissing and biting his neck. Joseph laughed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.  
“Who’s the old man?”  
“You are.” Sebastian snorted a laugh.  
“You’re five years younger than me.”  
“I’m not almost forty.”  
“Two more years.” Joseph rolled his eyes and kissed Sebastian.  
“You’d feel younger too if you’d quit smoking. You know you’re gonna slow down with age.” Sebastian pinned Joseph down to the bed and bit his neck. Joseph moaned and blushed, glaring at him.  
“Who’s the slow one now hm?”  
Julie turned the video off, there wasn’t much time left on it. Another minute which was probably just them talking. She leaned back and stared at the screen.  
“I see.” She grinned. “I can use this.”  
////  
Kidman walked into Joseph’s office. “Morning Joseph.”  
“Morning Kidman. How’d the case with Sebastian go?”  
“Fine fine.” She walked over to him. “I have some things to discuss with you but... In private.” Joseph furrowed his brow.  
“Uh. Alright. Sure then.” Kidman shut the office door and locked it. “What is it?”  
“I found something on Sebastian’s laptop.”  
“Oh god. He’s not drinking again is he?”  
“No no.” Kidman pulled out her phone and opened a video. She faced it to him and it began playing. Joseph blushed, seeing the sex tape Sebastian recorded.  
“He told me he deleted that!” Joseph stood up and reached for the phone. Kidman moved away and shut her phone, dangling it in her fingers away from him. “Delete that. Forget that happened.”  
“I don’t see why, I didn’t know you had such a mouth on you.”  
“Okay, you want something. What is it?” She shrugged.  
“I’m not sure yet but when I know it’ll be fun using it. Maybe Connolly will like this.”  
“Julie! Don’t go spreading that around!” Joseph ran around the desk and reached for it. “Damn it Julie.”  
“Oh relax, I don’t want anything and I’ll delete it by the end of the day....” Julie smiled. “If.”  
“If what? Oh god you and your stupid bets, just like Seb...”  
“If you’ve got the guts to give Sebastian a blowjob at work.”  
“You’re shitting me. We’ll get fired.”  
“No you won’t, I’ll make sure of that.” Joseph crossed his arms and shook his head.  
“No wait Julie. Just delete the stupid video. I’m going to kick Sebastian’s ass though when I see him.”  
“He has no idea I have it. And if he does, then he didn’t say anything to me. But if you can blow him at work, I’ll delete the video.”  
“This is blackmail.”  
“I get bored easily. And it’s just a little fun.”  
“Fine, fine. After lunch.”  
“Sounds good to me. Good luck.”   
////  
“Hey Sebastian.” Sebastian looked up from his papers and smiled.  
“Hi Joseph.” Joseph shut the office door and walked over to him. “Find a new case or something?”  
“Not exactly.” He muttered. Sebastian set the paper down and leaned back.  
“Everything okay? You stressed or something?” Joseph sat on Sebastian leg and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Uh.”  
“Can you do me a favor after work?”  
“Yeah sure, what is it?”  
“Can you delete that video you made of us? I don’t know it’s just... Strange having that on there.”  
“Oh come on Jojo.” Sebastian laughed. “I thought this was something serious. Don’t scare me like that Joseph.”  
“Sebastian it is serious. I don’t want that on there anymore.” Sebastian shook his head.  
“Fine. I’ll get rid of it when we’re home.” Joseph blinked.  
“That’s it?”  
“What do you mean that’s it?”  
“Thought you’d ask for something in return but.” Joseph stood up and Sebastian grabbed him arm and pulled him close.  
“Well, maybe you can do one thing for me.” Sebastian pressed his crotch against Joseph’s ass and kissed his neck. “But you’re against that type of stuff.”  
“I suppose... I can make an exception this once.” Joseph turned and kissed Sebastian, running his hands down his chest and tugging his pants.  
“Should I lock the door?”  
“It’ll be fast.” Joseph pushed Sebastian back into the chair and straddled him, kissing his neck. Sebastian groaned and pushed his hips up a bit.  
“Someone’s eager.” Joseph shrugged and slid down between his legs, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. “I thought you said it’d be quick.”  
“But this is the fun part.” Sebastian opened his mouth to speak and stopped when Joseph began blowing him. Sebastian gripped the desk and closed his eyes, allowing a quiet moan to escape his lips.  
“Joseph...” He ran his fingers through the younger mans hair and pulled it slightly. Joseph relaxed and took more of Sebastian’s cock into his throat, making sure he was using his tongue to hit any sensitive spots he knew about. “Holy...” Sebastian bucked his hips slightly then pulled back when he heard Joseph make a noise that sounded like either a grunt, or a choking. “Sorry sorry.”  
Joseph squeezed Sebastian’s leg and continued. Sebastian was completely wrapped up in pleasure, and had to remind himself to breath so he didn’t just start fucking Joseph’s mouth. Joseph rubbed Sebastian’s legs and started to go further when they heard someone knock on the door. Joseph backed up under the desk quietly and Sebastian stared at him for a moment before covering himself the best he could and scooted his chair in.  
“Come in!” The door opened and the chief walked in. Sebastian tensed and moved in closer. “Afternoon chief, something wrong?”  
Joseph sat in silence as he heard Sebastian chatting away with the chief, and he didn’t know how much time was passing. Thank god their boss was standing in front of the desk and not next to Sebastian. That’d be a one way ticket to getting himself fired. He looked ahead and saw Sebastian’s pants still tenting, and noticed Sebastian was jumping one of his legs up and down.  
Joseph bit his lip and reached forwards, rubbing the bulge in his pants. Sebastian jumped, and the chief asked him something about feeling okay. Joseph smiled and rubbed it again, knowing he could tease Sebastian like this easily. The man had barely zipped his pants up and his buckle was still undone, something to be easily overlooked at how far into the desk Sebastian was. Joseph slowly shifted and got on his knees, leaning forwards again and opening the hole in Sebastian’s pants to free his cock. Sebastian kicked his leg a bit to Joseph, but Joseph ignored him and took the older man into his mouth again.  
Sebastian felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. There he was in his office, the chief talking to him about something he could barely focus on, while Joseph was getting him off under his desk. He was tapping his foot and his pencil on the desk, mostly out of impatience.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah I’m just... Not feeling so well today.” Sebastian lied.  
“Hmph. Well, we can finish this conversation when you’re more focused. I’ll be in my office.” The chief left and shut the door, Sebastian immediately pushed out from his desk and glared at Joseph, who gave him a smile.  
“What the fuck Joseph?”  
“I wanted to see what you’d do.”  
“We could’ve gotten in trouble.”  
“But we didn’t.” Sebastian furrowed his brow and sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, alright.” Joseph got out from under the desk and wiped his mouth off. “Sorry Seb.” Sebastian grunted.  
“Great, now I won’t be able to focus because of this.”  
“Well, maybe we can do something a bit later. I need to get back to work.” Joseph pushed his hair back and kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “See you later.” He left the room quickly, leaving Sebastian wondering what to do now.  
Joseph sat at his desk and spun in his chair, glaring at Kidman. “Well, did you do it?”  
“Of course I did. The chief walked in halfway through too. Shit.” He rubbed his temples. “Delete that video now.” Kidman pulled out her phone and moved close to Joseph so he could watch her delete the video.  
“Did you at least let the poor man cum?”  
“No. No time. I ran out of confidence.”  
“He’s going to punish you then.” She nudged him and smiled. Joseph rolled his eyes and blushed, covering his face.  
“Just... Shut up.”


	6. Helping Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Joseph’s hallucinating, Sebastian’s drinking. In short, they’re both trapped in their own personal hell.  
> Triggers: Drinking, vomiting, violence, some self harm

It was happening again, and Joseph knew it. The way Sebastian walked around the office, limping and running into things. The way he acted during cases, pissed off and on edge the entire time. It was just like after the accident, he was slipping away into a bottle again.  
Sebastian was leaning on the cop car, twisting an unlit cigarette in his fingers gently. Joseph was questioning a suspect, and was finishing up when he heard a gunshot from inside the suspects house. They both reached for their guns and looked around. The suspect started to breath quickly and held his chest. Joseph looked at him and led him away from the house.  
“Get in the cop car, just for safety.” The man nodded and got in the backseat, holding his head and rocking back and forth. He frowned, thinking the guy reminded him of Leslie a bit. He looked at Sebastian and nodded.  
“Inside.” Sebastian muttered, loading his gun and going in the house quietly. Joseph followed him, looking around and keeping his mind focused. Sebastian shut and locked the door. “So they can’t...” Joseph ran upstairs without letting him finish. He kept his back to the wall and looked into a room. He didn’t see anything but that didn’t mean nothing was there.  
Joseph stepped inside the room, looking around. He saw a hole in the wall, smoking. It looked fresh. He touched the wall softly where it was before someone grabbed him from behind. Joseph grunted and elbowed them in the ribs, flipping the person over his shoulder and aiming his gun at them. His hands shook and his eyes widened when he looked at the person, they resembled Ruvik. In fact, he was convinced this man WAS Ruvik.  
“Ruvik...” He tightened his finger on the trigger, and Sebastian ran in, grabbing him as Joseph shot right next to the man’s head. Joseph stared at him and blinked a few times; looking back at the guy he shot at, who didn’t resemble Ruvik at all now.  
Sebastian shook his head and pulled the guy to his feet, and handcuffing him. Joseph watched them leave the room. He looked at the gun in his hand and shook his head. “God...”  
Joseph pulled at the hem of his gloves, twisting a loose string around. He still couldn’t believe what he did, almost shooting a man for no other reason than his mind tricking him. He heard the rain outside begin, and he thought back to the rainy day when he was unattached from STEM.  
Joseph sat up in the tub, filled with god knows what, and bent over the edge to vomit. He felt like shit, and crawled out on the other side. “Seb...” He looked around. All the bodies in the tubs around him, some he knew and some he didn’t remember. He walked over to his partners tub. Empty. Joseph limped out of the room and down the hall, there were men with masks on talking but Joseph could barely pay attention. One of them led him outside where he saw Sebastian. “Seb!”  
Sebastian turned and looked at him, a wave of relief hitting him like a truck. “Joseph.” Joseph walked over and the two men sat, getting checked out by doctors and giving their statements to the police, before getting rides home. That night Joseph didn’t sleep well and he called Sebastian, surprised to hear him wide awake and not slurring. They talked without resting, and went to work the next day.  
For a few weeks, they both had problems going to work and sleeping until they both decided to talk to each other about it. Joseph realized how far Sebastian had gone into Ruvik’s mind and how little he really did to help.  
“Joseph.” Sebastian’s voice made him jump out of the memory and back to reality.  
“Yeah?”  
“I said are you okay? You keep playing with your gloves and you almost shot that man. This isn’t like you, so what’s going on?”  
“I’m fine just tired. It’s been a long week.” Joseph bit his lip. “Are you okay? For the past few days you’ve been...”  
“I’m fine Joseph.” Sebastian shook his head. “You’re right; it just has been a long week.” Joseph nodded, watching the rain hit the windshield. The car swerved a bit and he gripped onto the door.  
“Seb, don’t try and get us killed.”  
“I didn’t, sorry there was a pothole.” Sebastian glanced at him and shook his head. “You can relax.” Joseph took his glasses off and cleaned them, just trying to distract himself from looking at Sebastian.  
////  
Joseph got out of the car and waved at Sebastian before heading inside his house and shivering. The rain was pouring down now and if Sebastian didn’t live so close he’d have insisted the man stay until it was done. But, he could also use some alone time. He sat down on a couch and rubbed his eyes.  
“I aimed a gun...” He shook a bit and hugged himself. Joseph sat back and curled up in the seat, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. Joseph took off his glasses and cleaned them. Once, twice, three times, just to calm himself down by doing anything. “Shit.” Joseph stood up and walked to the bathroom, resting his hands on the sink and hovering over it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and rubbed his chin.  
“Shave... Anything for a distraction.” Joseph opened the cupboard and pulled out a razor.  
////  
“Ouch.” Joseph held his cheek and looked at his fingers, a small cut already bleeding on his chin. “Fantastic.” He wiped the rest of the shaving cream off and covered the blood up with a tissue. Joseph sighed and looked at the blade; it had a bit of blood on it from the cut. He stared at it, mesmerized, before running his finger across it and flinching when he cut himself. “Ouch...”  
He ran water over his fingers and the razor, watching blood seep from his finger slowly. Joseph grit his teeth and removed the blade from the razor, squeezing it in his hand until he felt it pierce his skin and watching blood run down his hand. He opened his fist and let the blade drop to the floor. “Oh god... Oh god...” He looked at his hand, two cuts from the blades already deep in his skin. He began to breath heavily and then laughed a bit. “Wow... That hurts...” He sat on the floor, watching the blood run out of his palm.  
Joseph sat on the bathroom floor, closing his eyes and rubbing his thumb on his palm, and smiling. “It hurts... This is real...” He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. “This is real...”  
////  
Sebastian turned the key again to try and start the engine, nothing. The storm did something to his car to make it stall. “Fuck!” He looked out the window and saw torrents of rain coming down. He squinted and realized his was within running distance of Joseph’s house. Sebastian grabbed a jacket from the backseat and got out of the car, holding the jacket over his head and walking back to Joseph’s house.  
He got there in what felt like a few minutes, probably just the rain and being cold making him feel like it was longer than usual. Once there he knocked on the door, and when there was no answer he scowled. “Fuck.” Sebastian picked up the rug and grabbed the key from underneath. He unlocked the door and walked in, shivering from the cold rain. “Joseph?!”  
Sebastian hung the jacket up and shut the door again; taking his wet shoes off before he walked around. He went into the bedroom and shook his head, groaning before turning and heading to the bathroom.  
Sebastian opened the door and his eyes widened. “Joseph!?” He leaned down by Joseph, pulling him over. “Joseph!”  
“Huh?” Joseph blinked and looked at him. “Seb? What are you doing here?” He looked at his hand, quickly trying to cover it up. “No no.”  
“What did you do?” Sebastian grabbed his hand, looking at all the blood on the floor. “Joseph, this isn’t the solution to anything. Why did you do this?”  
“I didn’t mean to... I was shaving...” Joseph ran his finger across the cut on his cheek. “The blade fell out and I caught it... It was just an accident, don’t worry about it Sebastian.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hand and looked at the cuts.  
“Bullshit. The wounds are too deep. Joseph, if you need to talk to me you can... Let’s get you cleaned up.” Sebastian grabbed his arm to pull him to his feet, but Joseph smacked it away.  
“I’m fine! The bloods clotted anyway.” He looked at the floor and sighed. “Why Seb?”  
“Why what?”  
“All I did in STEM was attack you... Why was I granted life? Connolly is dead, and he never did anything wrong. All I did was attack you.” Sebastian tensed at their dead friends’ name. “What did he do to deserve death?”  
“He turned.” Joseph looked at him, Sebastian closed his eyes and rubbed his arm. “I was the last person who saw him alive. And I killed him. He didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t know. He suddenly was there. Suddenly was coming after me... If I had known shooting him in the head would kill him forever, I’d have run away or found a way to turn him back.” Joseph blinked at him and took a shaky breath.  
“You killed him?”  
“I didn’t mean too!” Sebastian glared at him. “If I had shot you the first time you turned you wouldn’t be here right now so be... Glad...” Sebastian looked away and gripped his sleeve. “I couldn’t... Shoot you... I could barely shoot him. And I never wanted him to be hurt.”  
“Get out.” Sebastian looked at Joseph and blinked. Joseph stood up and pushed him out of the bathroom. “Get out!”  
“Joseph what’s wrong? Don’t be this way... Right now it’s about what you just did. Not what I did. Joseph listen to me.” Joseph pushed him back and slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it. Sebastian pounded his fist on the door. “Joseph! Let me in! Please let me in!” Joseph turned his back to the door and leaned on it, just in case Sebastian was going to break it in.  
“Go away... Please.” Sebastian rested his forehead on the door and closed his eyes.  
“Joseph. I’m not going to leave you alone. Not after what you did to yourself....” Sebastian thought for a second. “Why did you get angry with me? I told you I didn’t want to shoot him. I didn’t know. It wasn’t my fault, it was Ruvik’s. If I could go back and change it I would.”  
Joseph ignored him, looking at his hand again where he had hurt himself. He turned his sink on and ran water over the wounds. He winced at the pain and clenched his eyes shut. The pain subsided and he relaxed, opening his eyes and looking at the bloody water.  
“Joseph open the fucking door!” Joseph clenched his fist. “JOSEPH!” Sebastian tried twisting the doorknob, but it was no use. “Joseph if you don’t open this door I’m going to break it down.” Joseph looked in the mirror.  
“Don’t you dare Sebastian.” Sebastian bit his lip and began to twist the knob harder, trying to break it off of course. “Sebastian stop.”  
“Open the door.” Joseph spun to face the door and punched the mirror, the glass shattering and falling to the ground. He picked up a piece of glass and gripped it in his hand, using his free hand to unlock the door and swing it open. He held the glass up to Sebastian who took a step back.  
“I want you out of my house.”  
“Joseph, put the glass down. Let’s talk.” Joseph bit his lip and lowered the glass a little, looking at it. “Thank you. Now, we can just talk and get this whole thing...” Sebastian reached for Joseph who took a step back and gripped the glass harder. “Joseph. Fucking listen.” Sebastian held his hand out to Joseph, trying to get him to react positively in any sort of way.  
“Sebastian Castallanos. Get out of my house right now.” Sebastian blinked at him, surprised he used his last name like that. He usually used it in such a respectful way; it was strange to hear him say his name like poison.  
“Joseph. You and I both need to relax. I don’t want to have to do anything drastic to you.”  
“You? Do something to me?” Joseph looked at him. “I don’t care Sebastian. You’ve... You haven’t...” He shook his head. “I don’t want to see you right now.”  
“Jojo.” Sebastian reached for Joseph’s cheek, but Joseph moved back and brought his hand up with the glass, stabbing it into Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian let out a scream, backing up and looking at his arm. He looked at Joseph with wide eyes, who was staring at him with pure hatred and anger on his face.  
“Don’t touch me... Don’t talk to me... Get out of my house.” Sebastian took a few steps and turned around, walking to Joseph’s front door and holding his arm. Joseph didn’t watch him leave, but could hear the door slamming shut and the windows rattling when he left. Joseph sat in the midst of the blood and glass on the floor. He looked out the bathroom door and shook his head. “I’m sorry... I’m so... So sorry...”  
////  
“Where’s detective Oda?” Sebastian glanced up from his paper work at the chief and shrugged. His arm was wrapped up from the glass shard, which he removed himself after refusing to go to a hospital.  
“I haven’t seen him since yesterday.” That was true. “He seemed fine.” That was not true; Sebastian just didn’t want to worry anyone.  
“It’s not like him to miss work without calling. Are you sure he was okay?” Sebastian nodded. “Alright. I’ll let you go back to work. Have a nice day Castallanos.” The chief left and Sebastian leaned back, pulling his phone out and checking the time. Six hours until the work day was over, and no new messages from Joseph. He set his phone down and stood up, leaving his office and going to Julie.  
“I need you to call Joseph.” Julie looked at him with a confused look. “I can’t do it. Something happened and well... I just can’t.” She sighed and shook her head.  
“Something happened, that’s not very descriptive. Nothing that ever happens between you two is ever that serious. What’d you do this time? Get drunk and kiss him?”  
“He stabbed me.” Julie’s eyes widened and Sebastian unwrapped his arm a little to show her the wound. “It was just some glass... Took five minutes for me to get out.”  
“Sebastian this isn’t good. Are you kidding me?” She stood up. “I’m not going to call him.”  
“I need to know if he’s okay.”  
“I know. Right now, you are going to his house.”  
“He’s pissed at me. Why the fuck would he let me in his house again?” Kidman shook her head.  
“I’m coming with you idiot. I have a copy of his house key.” Julie walked away from him to the exit door of the room they were in.  
“Hold on, I thought you hated breaking rules. Skipping work?”  
“I thought you liked breaking rules. I don’t care right now, the chief will understand.” She had a point, and for the first time he trusted her.  
////  
“Joseph?” Julie walked into Joseph’s house and took in the sights. Things were turned over and on the ground, there seemed to be some blood. “God damn it. Looks like someone died here.”  
“I knocked these over when I left... That’s my blood... He hasn’t left the bathroom. Oh god.” Sebastian sprinted to the bathroom and slid on a bit of glass on the floor. He looked in and saw Joseph lying on the ground, pale, bloody, and just a mess. “Fuck.” Sebastian knelt by his body and felt his pulse. Weak, but still there. “KIDMAN! CALL AN AMBULANE!” Kidman rushed over a moment later.  
“Oh no.” She pulled her phone out and turned away. Sebastian shook Joseph a bit, scanning him over for any signs on his waking up.  
“Joseph god damn it don’t you dare die on me, I swear to fucking god.” Sebastian kept his fingers to Joseph’s neck, feeling his pulse get weaker and weaker with every minute that passed. It seemed to take hours for the paramedics to arrive, and when they did Sebastian seemed to not want to hand Joseph over.  
Letting go of his limp body was bad enough, but watching the shifting eyes between the medic’s as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance put him on edge. One of them asked him a few questions, and ended up just taking his number so they could call when Joseph was better. Sebastian didn’t watch as they closed the doors and turned on the siren, speeding away as fast as they could. Sebastian looked up to see them drive off, clenching his fist as his chest tightened. He didn’t want to lose Joseph; he couldn’t deal with losing someone he cared about again.  
“Sebastian, want to follow them?” Sebastian shook his head.  
“No. I... Suppose since I handed them my number I’ll find out about him soon enough. Let’s just go back to work so I can get my mind off of this.”  
/////  
It had been three days, three long days that passed before Sebastian got a call from the hospital. Joseph had been given blood and fluids on the first day, woken up the second day, and now on the third day he was accepting visitors. Sebastian left work an hour early to go see him, afraid that Joseph would break down and decide he wasn’t allowed in before he even arrived. On the way over, Sebastian stopped by Joseph’s house, going inside and grabbing Joseph some fresh clothes. He put them in a suitcase and went back to his car, driving to the hospital and dreading seeing Joseph, but still a little excited to see him.  
Sebastian arrived at the hospital, hating the entire place. Everything was clean and proper, it smelled like sick old dying people, and he just didn’t like being in hospitals anymore. He walked to the front desk and got Joseph’s room number quickly, and hurried to his room. The faster he got in and saw Joseph, the faster he could get out.  
He felt like leaving too, maybe Joseph just didn’t want to see him. He rubbed his arm, the wound from the glass now scabbed up and healing. He pulled his shirts sleeve down to cover it, afraid of Joseph’s reaction to it, before stepping into the elevator and heading for the third floor.  
///  
“Come in.” Sebastian took a deep breath and cracked the door open, stepping inside. He made eye contact with Joseph, and froze in place. “Sebastian...” Joseph looked at his hands and nodded. “Come in...” Sebastian shut the door behind him and walked over to Joseph.  
“Hey... How are you feeling?”  
“Fine, thank you. Much better than I was...” Joseph smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
“I brought you some clothes...” Sebastian set the bag on the edge of bed and pulled a chair over to sit down.  
“Thank you.” Joseph opened the bag and looked through it. He was missing his gloves, and the hospital gown he wore only covered his shoulders. His arms and hands were exposed, the cuts on them there for Sebastian to see. Sebastian took a shaky breath and reached his hand out; taking the hand Joseph had cut up into him. “Sebastian don’t.”  
“It’s okay Joseph.” Sebastian ran his fingers across one of the cuts and felt Joseph tense at his touch. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Joseph bit his lip as Sebastian leaned down, kissing his hand softly. Joseph closed his eyes and trembled a little.  
“Sebastian please don’t.” Joseph pulled his hand away a little, but Sebastian stood up a bit, leaning forwards and kissing Joseph on the forehead. Joseph blushed and looked him in the eyes.  
“Joseph...” Sebastian leaned down, kissing from Joseph’s forehead to his cheek, and then leaning forwards to kiss his lips.  
The kiss was soft and sweet, and lasted for what felt like an eternity. Joseph broke it to catch his breath, then moved and hugged Sebastian and rested his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder. Joseph kissed Sebastian’s neck softly and smiled. “Thank you Seb... I did such a horrible thing to you and I didn’t want to.”  
“It’s okay. I’m healing fine. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Joseph nodded and moved away from him. They sat in silence before Joseph’s monitor began to beep. “Joseph? What’s wrong?” Sebastian looked at him and saw Joseph gasping for air. Sebastian ran into the hallway and shouted. “SOMEBODY HELP US!”  
Nurses and doctors rushed in with machines, medications, and all types of things. They all worked the best they could as Sebastian watched in horror. What happened? What set Joseph off? Why was this happening? He backed up out of the room and covered his face. “No. No. Please, please let Joseph be okay.” Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to imagine Joseph being okay. He leaned back on the wall, listening to the nurses and doctors shouting until.  
The loud beeping of the flat line and the silence of the hospital workers told Sebastian what he feared. He slid down to the floor and curled up, resting his forehead on his knees and clenching his eyes shut. Sebastian gripped his legs and shook as a nurse walked over, set down a box of tissues next to him along with a glass of water, and then walked away. Sebastian hid his face from her when he heard her, then glanced over and watched her walk away. He picked up the water ad took a few sips, trembling badly. He stood up and walked into Joseph’s room. Sebastian looked at the face of his dead partner. “Goodbye Joseph...” Sebastian trembled and fell to his knees, crying for the first time since the dead of his daughter.  
////  
Sebastian walked into a bar, cigarette in his mouth, and dressed in a black suit. He sat down at the bar and looked at the bartender. “Shot of whiskey?”  
“Coming right up.” Sebastian put the cigarette out and blew the smoke towards the ground, looking around at everyone around him. He sighed and took the shot that was given to him, drinking it quickly and setting the small glass cup upside down. Sebastian muttered to himself.  
“I’m going to be fired... And now nobody can help...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden character death :D Whoops!!!


	7. Smut for Hoeseph-Oda on Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseb smut for hoeseph-oda  
> Description: IDK it’s just smut let’s do this

Joseph stood in front of the mirror, blushing at what he wore and hoping Sebastian wouldn’t wake up and notice him.  
The day before Joseph had asked Sebastian if there was anything he wanted Joseph to try. Sebastian replied with one word: Lingerie. Of course while he was at work Joseph ran out and got some, but now he was embarrassed he did so. He shook his head and started to take it off and he heard Sebastian behind him whistle.  
“Looking good.” Joseph’s face turned red as he turned to face Sebastian. “Want me to help you get that off?” Joseph shook his head and looked away, blushing intensely. Sebastian got out of bed and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “I didn’t think you were actually going to buy it.”  
“Well I uh... I did... I just didn’t want you to see me in it.” Joseph covered his face, not wanting to look at Sebastian. Sebastian ran his hands down to Joseph’s hips and kissed the back of his neck softly. “Seb. Go back to bed, it’s early.”  
“But you’re awake now, and I’m awake.” Sebastian turned Joseph’s head a bit and kissed him softly. Joseph closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss a bit before pulling away. “What?”  
“It’s too early for this. We’ll wake the neighbors... Again...” Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“That was your fault. I wonder if you can hold your voice back now though.” Sebastian bent down and picked Joseph up in one swift movement, and carried him over to the bed. Sebastian got on top of him and kissed his neck, running his hand up Joseph’s chest. Joseph bit his lip and watched Sebastian kissing down his chest. Sebastian smirked and began to tease and play with one of his nipples.  
“Seb.” Joseph closed his mouth to try and keep his voice down. Sebastian sat up and smirked at Joseph. “What? You’ve got that look on your face again.” Joseph squirmed beneath Sebastian a bit and looked away. “Stop staring at me.”  
“You look lovely in this; I don’t want to take it off of you.” Joseph frowned and sat up.  
“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to... It can wait until the morning.” Sebastian laughed and kissed Joseph passionately. He pulled away and smiled.  
“I want to do this of course.” Sebastian pilled Joseph back down to the bed and began to rub Josephs cock through the lingerie he wore. Joseph groaned and arched his back, pushing his hips up a bit. Sebastian smirked and kissed Joseph’s neck softly as Joseph tilted his head back. “I just would love to see you wearing this stuff more often.”  
“You’re a perverted old man.” Joseph smirked and ran his fingers down Sebastian’s back. “But I suppose I could make an exception for you.” Sebastian kissed Joseph and slowly ran his fingers on his hips, slipping off the underwear he wore. Joseph was already hard from Sebastian’s kisses and touches, and of course his sweet talking.  
Sebastian stroked Joseph’s cock softly, making Joseph buck his hips a little at the sudden touches. Joseph closed his eyes and blushed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Sebastian kissed his cheek and smiled, grinding his hips on Joseph’s leg. Joseph looked at him and reached for the front of his boxers, pulling them down. “Eager?” Joseph nodded and kissed him, Sebastian reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, sitting up and putting some in his hands to coat his cock with.  
Joseph watched him eagerly and once he was done, Joseph pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “くそ” Sebastian bit his lip, he loved it when Joseph spoke in other languages to him, and he felt his cock twitch a bit. Joseph had said this before to him, he knew it was something he said when he was eager.  
“Got it.” Sebastian kissed his neck and began to slide into Joseph, feeling Joseph tense around him. Sebastian kissed him a few times to help him relax. Sebastian rubbed Joseph’s legs and smiled, feeling Joseph grind his hips as a sign to continue. Sebastian began to move inside of him again, allowing Joseph to stretch and become accustomed to him.  
“Seb.” Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian, enjoying the gentleness in his movements and touches. Joseph kissed Sebastian’s neck and bit it, making Sebastian begin to thrust into him harder. Joseph moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes, arching his back and moving his hips against Sebastian.  
Sebastian removed Joseph’s arms from his shoulders and pinned his hands down, locking his fingers with his as he shifted a bit, sitting on his knees and pulling Joseph’s hips back up to his. Joseph groaned and squeezed Sebastian’s hands. Sebastian moved gently again and smirked at Joseph’s whine. “How hard do you want me to do it?”  
“I don’t care.” Joseph muttered. “Just, do it harder...” Joseph looked at him and made eye contact with him. “Break me.” Sebastian’s face turned hot and he began thrusting again, roughly into the man beneath him. “Shit.” Joseph breathed and bit his lip. “Yes.” Sebastian was enjoying the hell out of this, listening to Joseph moan and pant, and feeling Joseph around his cock. Sebastian closed his eyes and moved deeper into him, hearing Joseph whimper. Sebastian let go of his hands and Joseph returned them around his shoulders. “Harder.”  
“G.... Got it.” Sebastian complied with Joseph’s request, feeling Joseph trail his nails down his back and sinking them into his skin a bit. Sebastian didn’t mind, not the first time Joseph had clawed at him and it wouldn’t be the last. The clawing only excited him more, as he bucked his hips, pushing Joseph back a bit. Joseph gasped and pulled his torso up so press against Sebastian’s. “Fuck...” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph and held him close. “I’m close.”  
“Me too...” Joseph kissed his cheek and groaned, moving his hips again with Sebastian’s. Sebastian sunk his teeth into Joseph’s neck as he came, feeling Joseph shudder a second later and cumming along with him. Sebastian slowed his movements and rolled to the side, lying down on the bed. Joseph curled up next to him, they were both breathing heavily.  
“Well...” Sebastian said after a moment of silence. “I think you should wear that stuff more often.” Joseph blushed and nodded.  
“That’d be nice..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they wanted some smut after that last chapter, so I obliged and wrote it for them.


	8. The parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Sebastian are in a relationship, Joseph goes to visit his parents for the holidays. Sebastian has a dream and has to check on Joseph.  
> {{TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE. PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.}}

Sebastian drummed his fingers on his lap and took another sip of his drink. Joseph was gone for a week's vacation to visit his family for Thanksgiving, leaving Sebastian alone.

They had been together about four months now, and Joseph seemed to be much better situated to coming back home than Sebastian. Kidman suggested he might have PTSD, and should seek some help but he refused. 'I still have a few drinks around the house...' Was his response, which made Kidman angry with him and leave him. Sebastian picked up his phone and checked it for any messages from Joseph, nothing.

"He could've brought me along." Sebastian finished his drink and set the bottle down. Joseph claimed his family wasn't so keen on homosexual situations, and said it'd be best to just leave him at home. Sebastian had thought about driving over a few times just to meet them, considering his family was only a few towns over, but he knew Joseph wouldn't be so happy with him.

Sebastian stood up, and knocked the bottle off the table. The loud noise made him flinch and he reached to his hip for a gun that wasn't there. "No. Relax there Seb." Sebastian slowly made his way to his room, where he laid on his bed. He left his phone in the other room, for no reason other than he knew Joseph was busy and Kidman was upset with him. If an emergency popped up, he'd be called on his work phone, which was currently strapped to his hip.

Sebastian groaned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

~~~

Sebastian tossed and turned all night, his mind racing back to that place he was in, Ruvik's mind. Everything there came back to him at once. Losing Joseph, being shot multiple times, shooting things that might have been real humans at one point, destroying Ruvik's brain. Everything he did coming to him in dreams, and some things he wasn't even sure he did. Of course, the dreams came in different parts, it wasn't all one big dream. One part that stuck with him was about Joseph.

Sebastian could see himself in the dream, like an out of body experience but it was only a dream. Joseph was sitting on a rock alone outside of a building. Sebastian thought this had to be before they had met up, because they were almost never separated. Joseph picked up an axe next to him and wiped some of the blood off of it. Sebastian's breath hitched when he saw Ruvik appear behind him.

"Joseph!" He tried to yell but couldn't, it was hard to scream in dreams and he didn't find it strange. In the dream, Ruvik grabbed Joseph by the back of his neck.

"Jojo." Ruvik smiled and slammed him into a building. Sebastian went to take a step forwards, but felt his feet stick to the ground. He looked down and saw those haunted people, grabbing his legs, dragging him into the ground. Sebastian reached for his gun, and found out a little too late that it wasn't there. He heard Joseph scream and looked up to see Ruvik standing in front of him, Joseph pushed up against the wall and struggling. Ruvik was moving, and Sebastian knew what he was doing to Joseph.

"Joseph." Sebastian felt a tug on his legs, and suddenly sank into the ground up to his shoulders. He gasped for air but kept his eyes on Ruvik, watching him moving against Joseph, and watching Joseph crying, gripping at the wall. "Joseph!" Sebastian sunk deeper into the ground, he couldn't help his partner or himself. Sebastian took a deep breath before he was dragged completely into the pavement, the last thing he heard was a scream of pain from Joseph.

~~~~

Sebastian gasped and sat up, the blankets were on the floor and his pillow looked like he was trying to rip it to shreds in his sleep. Sebastian got up and ran to the other room, grabbing his cell phone. He dialed Joseph's speed dial number and held the phone to his ear. "Pick up... Pick up..." The phone rang a few times before he heard Joseph answer.

"Sebastian?" Joseph sounded tired, Sebastian didn't even consider how late it must be, or early. "What's up? It's one in the morning."

"Joseph... While we were in Ruvik's brain... Did Ruvik do anything to you?" Silence on both ends made Sebastian tense up, he was afraid of the answer.

".... No." Sebastian sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream..."

"A dream?" He heard Joseph laugh and the bed squeaking. "You called me in the middle of the night because of a dream? What happened? What could possibly have shaken you up so much to call me."

"Joseph. Did Ruvik ever assault you... In a sexual way?" That made Joseph take in a small breath, and Sebastian heard him mutter something. "Joseph... Did Ruvik rape you while we were in his head."

"Sebastian... Drive over here, I need to explain something to you." Joseph hung up the phone and Sebastian looked at his phone.

"Joseph..."

~~~~

When Sebastian made it to Joseph's family's house, he saw Joseph standing outside in a robe with some slippers on. Sebastian parked the car across the street and walked over. "Joseph."

"Come inside, it's freezing out here." Joseph turned and went inside, Sebastian followed him and shut the door behind him. "Take off your shoes and put them to the side." Joseph didn't look at him, and made his way to the living room. Sebastian did as Joseph told him and walked over to the couch, sitting next to him.

"Joseph." Sebastian took Joseph's hand and leaned to him. "Did..."

"He did Sebastian." Joseph looked at the ground and covered his face. "I didn't think anything of it, I figured he was just going to torture me in any way possible. It hurt, it lasted forever..."

"Why didn't you let me know?" Sebastian put his hand on Joseph's cheek and moved it so Joseph looked at him. "If I had known... I'd..."

"You got rid of him already Sebastian. You can't go and get revenge... You can't do anything to him anymore. He's gone... Dead." Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned back.

"I know but you could have told me. If you had then..." Sebastian thought. "Take it slow..." Sebastian sat up and grabbed Joseph's hands. "That's why you wanted me to go slow." Joseph nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Seb." Joseph leaned forwards and hugged him. "It only happened once, it didn't happen again."

"When did it happen?"

"Before we met up. If you were there it'd... Have been so much worse." Sebastian nodded and rested his head on Joseph's shoulder, holding him close. Joseph glanced at the staircase then moved and kissed Sebastian quickly, then pulled back. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just one drink. I forgot to brush my teeth before I came over." Joseph shook his head and stood up.

"Lets get you to bed."

"Should I go home?"

"Not this late now." Joseph took Sebastian's head and they crept silently upstairs to the bathroom. Joseph flipped on the light and shut the door. "Brush your teeth-" Joseph handed him a spare toothbrush they had. "I'm going to find you something to wear."

~~~~

"Joseph, why do you have a pair of pajama pants with ducks on them?"

"My mom likes to think I'm really young. They fit you though." Sebastian looked in the mirror and shook his head. "Relax, you're just going to sleep. Not going out." Joseph laid in his bed and Sebastian joined him, flipping the light off.

"I thought you wouldn't want me in here with you."

"Why not?"

"Your parents." Joseph shrugs.

"No extra rooms... I'll tell them something." Joseph rolled over so his back was facing Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and rolled on his side, pulling Joseph close to him. "Sebastian..." Sebastian kissed his neck softly and held him close. "We're at my parents house."

"I'm not suggesting anything, I just wanted to hold you."

"Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight Jojo."

~~~~~

Joseph sat at the table, sipping coffee and reading a paper. At about three in the morning, Sebastian and him had ended up having sex. Quietly, but they did. Joseph knew he was going to have to come up with some sort of explanation why Sebastian was there, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to walk normally after the night before. Faking a normal walk was the best thing he could think of.

"Good morning Jo." Joseph looked at his mom and nodded.

"Morning mom. Sleep well?"

"I did." She sat down across from him and smiled. "Did you?" Joseph nodded and sipped his coffee again. "Good. I heard you get up last night though. Everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. Uh. Sorry about that, one of my co-workers got drunk last night and drove over here.... Somehow. He's still asleep, but I'm going to send him back to his place when he's up."

"Why? It's Thanksgiving. Let him eat with us. If he's drunk he doesn't have a family does he?"

"No... His daughter's... Dead. And his wife's missing." Joseph thought about that for a moment and realized Sebastian was still technically married. He rubbed his neck and shook his head. "He's a little sensitive about it, so please don't bring it up."

"I won't..."

About an hour later, his father woke up and they were sitting down chatting. Sebastian woke up at the smell of food downstairs and got up, pulling on his underwear and looking through Joseph's shirts and finding a nicely sized tank top. He put it on and fixed his hair, when Seb looked in the mirror though he pulled his shirt down a bit and noticed a hickey on his neck. "Joseph..." Sebastian put the shirt away and pulled out another one with a higher neck line, and pulled it up so it wasn't noticeable.

Sebastian fixed his shirt and went downstairs, looking over at the family sitting at the table. Joseph looked up and smiled at him. "Speaking of which, there he is." Joseph waved him down and Sebastian walked over. "Mom dad, this is my co-worker Sebastian."

Joseph's mother looked at Sebastian and stared at him. "Uh. Morning?" Sebastian glanced over at Joseph and raised an eyebrow. Joseph was covering his face, which was burning red. "What?"

"Joseph... You have some explaining to do." Said his father. Sebastian put his hand over his neck where the hickey was and turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Joseph D: I love torturing characters though~


	9. Werewolf Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Seb, Vampire Joseph  
> Sebastian’s a werewolf, Joseph’s a vampire, and neither of them are aware until one blood moon when they both need to feed.  
> Warnings: Violence, bloody scenes, sex.

Joseph could feel the hunger overwhelming him; it felt like he hadn’t fed in fifty years. Joseph clenched his fist and pursed his lips, making his way into a forest. The moon was high in the sky tonight, full of course, and covered in blood. It made him hunger even more than he had in long time, full moons were bad, blood moons were even worse.

Joseph sniffed the air, an animal was close by but so was something else. It smelled familiar but something was scarily off about it. Joseph licked his lips and sped through the trees towards the animal, stopping upwind of it. A simple deer, munching away on a bush. Usually he’d be pickier about his meals but right now he couldn’t care less. He took a step forwards, but as he did so something shot out of the trees across from him, grabbing the deer and pinning it down, ripping it open as it began to devour it. Joseph’s stomach churned, a werewolf, the only thing that he truly hated. Not that he had anything personal against a werewolf, but the way they ate and hunted in packs made vampires like himself sick.

Joseph glanced around; looking for any other ones there could be around and was surprised to see none. He sniffed just in case they were hidden, but still nothing. Joseph looked back at the werewolf, watching him hungrily devour the deer, watching the blood on the ground pour to waste. He frowned and began to back up, stepping on a branch. He froze, and the werewolf stopped eating, making a growling noise and turning to him. Joseph noticed it had not yet completely turned, as its face was still human like, just hairy.

The werewolf dropped the part of the deer it held in its hands and stood up, turning completely to face Joseph. Joseph took a deep breath, he was going to die probably, and they were cold blooded killers. Joseph held his breath as the creature stalked towards him, and tried to take a step back. The wolf stopped in front of a ray on moonlight, and Joseph’s eyes widened at seeing the face of the one coming towards him.

“Sebastian?” Joseph stepped forwards to get a better look and sniffed, yes this was Sebastian. “Is that you?” He stepped from behind where he hid and watched Sebastian take a step back. “Sebastian, it’s me. Joseph.”

“Joseph.” Sebastian’s voice came out as a growl, one that made Joseph shudder. “What are you doing out here?” Sebastian and Joseph stepped towards each other, Joseph trying to hide his fangs the best he could.

“I should ask you the same thing... But I already know the answer.” Joseph looked at the ripped apart carcass of the deer and shuddered. “I should have known, the full moon and you never seemed to get along.”

“That’s not the point, what are you doing out here. Go home Joseph, it’s not safe out here...” Joseph frowned and stepped into the light, his eyes shimmering red and he smiled, flashing his fangs. “What the... You...” Sebastian growled and stepped back.

“I’m not going to bite you Sebastian. I was going to bite that deer, thanks for destroying my only food source for the month.” Sebastian looked behind him and shrugged.

“If I had only known.” Sebastian glared at Joseph; he was slowly turning more and more into a wolf, Joseph didn’t like where it was going. “There should be something else nearby for you to feed on.”

“I’m sure there’s something. Relax Sebastian, your hearts pounding. I’ll be fine. I’ve fought of this kind of hunger before....” Joseph bit his lip. “No pack...” Sebastian made a sound, something like a cross of a hiss and a growl.

“Myra and Lily... They were my pack...”

“Myra was also?”

“No, she was human but she understood. Lily was...” Sebastian shook his head. “I’m a loner; I don’t need someone to hunt with.” Sebastian turned around. “I have to go, good luck.” Sebastian turned completely into a wolf and ran off, leaving Joseph by himself.

“Goodbye...”

////

Joseph played with the vial in his pocket, fighting off the urge to drink it during work hours. After Sebastian had run off he was able to find a mix of squirrels and other small things. He hated small animals’ blood; it never quenched him, so he always drained a little from each animal into a vial for him to drink over the course of the month.

It was worrying him though, Sebastian hadn’t come into work yet and it was almost ten. He checked his watch again just to check, and shook his head. It wasn’t unlike Sebastian to be late, but it was unlike him to miss work without calling ahead. Joseph tried to think on why he’d be out. Was he unable to turn human again? Did he run away knowing now what Joseph was, thinking they couldn’t work together anymore?

God damn, it was a risky move but one he had to take. Joseph walked over to a window and opened it up, looking out it for any passing civilians, before jumping out of it and landing perfectly on the ground. The sun burned his skin so he ran to his car and got in, shielding himself from the rays. He grunted and started the car, driving out of the parking lot and speeding his way to Sebastian’s house.

////

“Sebastian?” Joseph pushed his door open and sniffed the air, it smelled of booze and blood, two things Joseph was used to at this point. He groaned and covered his nose and mouth to not be consumed by the smell of blood. He closed the door and walked into his house further, making his way to the living room. Papers were scattered around everywhere, bottles of old whiskey were tipped over and smashed, and the thing that stood out the most to him were a few bloody handprints.

“Sebastian, what in the world.” He followed the streaks of blood to Sebastian’s bedroom, stopping in front of the closed door. “Oh Seb...” He closed his eyes and pushed the door open, the scent of blood overwhelming him completely. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

“Joseph?” Joseph looked at a corner, where he heard Sebastian’s voice, and saw him curled up, with his back to Joseph.

“Sebastian. Thank god you’re okay.” Joseph walked up behind him and thanked his nocturnal eyesight. The room was completely dark but he could see Sebastian clearly.

“No.” Sebastian stood up, not facing him. “Get out of here Joseph.” Joseph wrinkled his nose; he could smell mixes of blood coming from Sebastian.

“Sebastian it’s okay. I trust you. What happened? You’re not at work.”

“Neither are you. You should go before...”

“Before what?” Joseph put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, making Sebastian pull away and put his hands on the wall. Joseph hadn’t been paying much attention before, but putting his hands on Sebastian had confirmed his suspicion, Sebastian was naked. He knew it was natural for werewolves to be naked after transformation, but it was so long ago he should be dressed by now.

“I don’t know. Something happened. Joseph you should just go back to work.”

“You reek of blood, are you afraid of me biting you or something?” Sebastian shook his head. “Good, because I won’t. Look at me Sebastian, tell me what’s wrong.” Joseph put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and turned him towards him.

“Joseph just go back to work!” Sebastian put his hand over Joseph’s eyes and pushed him into the wall, turning to keep his back to Joseph before removing his hand. Joseph blinked at him, watching Sebastian walk out of the room. Joseph shook his head and waited a second before following him out. Joseph watched Sebastian stumbling down the hall, then groan and fall to his knees. Joseph rushed up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders and looked down at him.

“Sebastian...” Joseph knelt down behind him and sighed, resting his forehead on his back. “Talk to me. Are you not talking to me because of what I am? Is that it?” Sebastian stayed silent, god damn it, it was pissing Joseph off like crazy. “Will you just-“

Sebastian turned and faced Joseph, Joseph almost jumped back at the sight of Sebastian. Sebastian has blood covering his mouth and running down his chest; it looked like it was a mix of fresh blood and dried blood. “You wanted to know what was wrong, fine. Go to my room, lift the sheets of my bed, and tell me what’s wrong.”

“O... Okay.” Joseph stood up and Sebastian turned away from him, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. Joseph rushed to Sebastian’s room and walked over to the bedside table, flipping a light on. He looked at the bed and saw it coated in blood. He didn’t have to look, he could smell it. Human blood, the bumps under the sheets, human guts. He covered his mouth and shook his head, leaving the room before he ended up getting hungry for the blood around. Joseph pulled the vial out of his pocket and took a sip from it, just trying to relax. Joseph walked back over to Sebastian and pulled him up on his feet.

“I can’t believe it. I haven’t killed a human in so long... The last time I did was after...” He shook his head. “They’re going to find out about it.”

“I won’t tell a soul. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Joseph helped Sebastian to the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure the water was a nice temperature before helping Sebastian in. Sebastian put his head under the running water and put his hands on the wall. “It’s okay Seb.” Joseph rubbed his back and sighed, feeling his back muscles and feeling him flinch away.

“When was the last time you killed a human?” Joseph frowned.

“Three hundred years ago. I had a boyfriend, he was human, wanted me to turn him. I didn’t want to though; I told him he’d hate it. Which is true, being bitten is painful as all hell.” He chuckled. “Bastard went and tried to find someone else to turn him then, so I told him I’d do it and just drained him of all his blood. Felt guilty for such a long time, decided he’d e the last one.”

“You never told me you were gay.”

“You never asked. Let’s get you cleaned up, unless you feel weird being washed by a man now.” Sebastian shook his head. “Of course.” Joseph grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hands, then began to scrub Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian shuddered a little and closed his eyes, slipping a bit and grabbing onto the shower curtain. “Sit down, it’ll be easier.” Sebastian grunted and did so, pulling his legs close and staring at the red water going down the drain.

Joseph was doing his best to be gentle with his partner, this wasn’t the first time he had cleaned up Sebastian but it was the first time he’d cleaned blood off of him. Joseph pushed Sebastian’s hair back and washed a little behind his ears, noticing Sebastian leaning into his hand. “Enjoying that?”

“Shuddup.” Sebastian pulled his head away and looked away.

“You’re just like a dog, aren’t you?” Joseph pat his head and rinsed the soap off his hands, grabbing a cup from the edge of the tub and filling it with water. “Cover your eyes, don’t want you getting any soap in them now do we?” Sebastian shrugged and did as he was told as Joseph began to rinse the soap out of his hair.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“You’re my partner.” Joseph thought about the question and smiled. “Natural born enemies or not, we have to work together. Hopefully people don’t find out I’m washing a werewolf and you’ve been groomed by a vampire.”

“Hey, we may not be your favorite species but-“ Joseph frowned and cut him off by dumping more water over his head.

“Just shut up.” Sebastian glared at him and grabbed the cup, throwing it across the room. “Whoa.” Joseph blinked at him and scooted back. “What was that about?”

“I don’t want you doing that again.” Joseph nodded and grabbed Sebastian’s bar of soap.

“Can you wash your body off?” Sebastian glared at his and snatched the soap from his hands. “Good. I’m gonna go change your bed sheets.” Joseph stood up and went to leave the bathroom, turning to look at Sebastian once before leaving quickly.

/////

“Damn it Sebastian...” Joseph shook his head, tying the top of the garbage bag together and coughing. “So much blood.” Joseph hated how much blood went to waste, but he also hated that Sebastian was not out of the shower yet. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Seb?” Joseph pushed it open and looked at Sebastian, still sitting in the tub but now he seemed clean and relaxed. Joseph sighed and grabbed a towel, walking over to him. “Time to get out. I cleaned up so you don’t have to deal with that.” Joseph turned the water off and unfolded the towel, holding it up. “Out.”

“Yes mother.” Sebastian stood up and shook his head, sending water droplets flying everywhere. He stepped out and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his hips.

“Feel better?” Sebastian nodded. “Good. Your beds all clean and made.”

“Thank god you know how to get blood out of things.” Sebastian left the bathroom, Joseph following him close behind. Sebastian went straight to his room and lay down on the bed, curling up.

“It’s not your fault.” Joseph walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “I know what those instincts are like... They devour you... Take you over...” Sebastian looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. “You feel it’s wrong right? You know it’s wrong. But when you devour them, god it feels so good.”

“Yes... That much is true. I don’t want to hurt them anymore. Humans have treated me well.” Joseph nodded.

“My grandfather was a human.” Joseph pushed his glasses up. “The only one in my family for generations.”

“You have some human in you then?”

“Not a lot, but yes I do. Not enough to affect me in any severe way, I’m still a blood sucking parasite, I’m still a monster to humanity, and I’m still immortal.” Joseph stretched and lay back, looking at Sebastian. “What about you? Any human?”

“None. But as far as I know I could be half human completely, stupid parents never told me a thing.” Sebastian shifted to lie next to Joseph. “So you’ve been alive how long now?”

“About... Two thousand years? You?”

“Still only thirty eight. Who’s the old man now?” Joseph smiled and laughed, rolling onto his side.

“Still you, considering on my documents I’m thirty three. You’ll have to lie on your age sooner or later.”

“I’m aware. I’m not concerned though, it seems easy enough.”

“You can never come back here.” Sebastian bit his lip. “You’ll never be able to come back to Krimson city for as long as you live. I can’t go back to a few places in Japan, and I can’t go back to Toronto either.”

“Never come back.” Joseph nodded.

“Not as fun as it sounds. Moving is so stressful.”

“Well. It’ll be awhile before I have to move.” Sebastian put his arm under his head and sighed. “Sorry for throwing that cup. I get frustrated easily.”

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse thrown at me.” Joseph looked at Sebastian up and down, admiring his well built physique, and looking at his neck. Joseph reached towards him and ran his fingers across a vein on Sebastian’s neck. “Ah.” Joseph pulled his hand away rolling over so his back was to Sebastian, and covered his face. Sebastian squinted and moved closer to him, hovering over him a little.

“What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.” Sebastian snarled a bit at Joseph, something Joseph was used to seeing before while Sebastian was usually drunk and not wanting to leave the bar. Joseph blinked at him and reached up, placing two fingers on a vein on Sebastian’s neck.

“I’m hungry...” They stared at each other for a moment before Sebastian grunted, rolling Joseph over then getting on his knees over him. “Seb?”

“Fine, if you’re hungry then go ahead. And don’t think you’ll kill me from blood loss, I’ll be fine. I trust you to hold back.” Joseph closed his eyes and shook his head. “Just do it. God damn, you’ve helped me so much. I’d like to help you for once.”

“If you start to get dizzy, you better tell me right away.” Joseph sat up and retracted his teeth, grazing them across Sebastian’s neck softly. “This might hurt.”

“I’ve been shot before. I’ll be-“ Joseph sunk his teeth into Sebastian’s neck making his shudder. “Fine...” He relaxed a little, putting his hand on Joseph’s shoulder. Joseph reached forwards, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and pulling him close, pressing against him. “Holy hell Joseph....” Joseph pulled his teeth out, running his tongue over the puncture wounds before laying back, his face flushed as the blood rushed through his body. “That was a rush. I’m gonna have one hell of a hickey though aren’t I?”

“No. It’ll heal fairly quickly.” Joseph stared at the ceiling for a moment before pushing Sebastian off him. “I have to go.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing... I just have to get back to work now. I came over to make sure you weren’t dead. You’re not, and everything’s all cleaned up. You should be fine. Besides, I didn’t tell anyone I left work. I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

“I should go into work shouldn’t I?” Sebastian stood up, the towel on his hips slipping a bit.

“Put on some clothes.” Joseph turned around to look away from Sebastian as his cheeks turned pink, realizing the position they were in while Sebastian had his teeth in Sebastian’s neck.

“You just gave me a bath and now you’re acting shy?” Sebastian walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He glanced over his shoulder and Joseph and took the towel off, throwing it over onto Joseph’s head.

“Sebastian!” Joseph grabbed the towel and whipped around, throwing it back at Sebastian. “Gosh...” He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “You jerk. I’m leaving. I’ll see you at work.” Joseph turned and left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

/////

“Joseph.” Joseph looked up from his work at Sebastian. “I need your help.”

“What is it?”

“Tonight... Another full moon. I don’t want to... Do what I did last time.” Sebastian rubbed his arm and bit his tongue. “So I need you to keep me contained.”

“Really?” Sebastian nodded. Joseph rubbed his eyes and glanced down, pulling a vial of blood from his pocket and checking how much he had. “I suppose...” Joseph nodded. “I’ll take you to my place right after work okay?” Sebastian relaxed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you Joseph.” Sebastian nodded. “Thank god nobody’s noticed...”

“Someone has.” Sebastian’s eyes widened. “About the human? Someone reported him as missing. Patrick Sharano. He didn’t have a family, just a girlfriend.”

“Is it a case?”

“I said if more people started to go missing we’d look into it, but one person is something the cops can handle. Of course nobody seems to care, other than the girlfriend nobody cares. She can move on.” Sebastian nodded, looking at the window. “Don’t worry Seb, nobody will find out.”

“I know. Thank you.”

//////

Joseph unlocked the front door, bumping it open with his hips as it sometimes got stuck. “Come in.” Sebastian walked in, the place was familiar to him to he walked straight to the couch and sat down on it, taking his shoes off and leaning back. “Want something to drink?”

“No thanks.”

“Something to eat?”

“Not hungry.” Joseph frowned and walked over to him, sitting next to him.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be sure nothing bad happens to you.” Joseph rubbed Sebastian’s shoulder and leaning on him. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else.” Sebastian nodded.

“Thank you.” Joseph nodded, patting his back before getting up.

“Anytime Seb... I’m going to take a quick shower, come get me if you need anything okay?” Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes, looking like he was going to take a nap.

Joseph walked quickly to his bedroom, grabbing a new pair of clothes that were more comfortable, then grabbed his towel and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the water, making sure it was warm before undressing and stepping in.

//////

Joseph lost track of time in the shower, trying to scrub off all the sweat from throughout the day. He was about to turn the shower off then he heard Sebastian knocking on the door. “Hang on.” He turned off the water and grabbed the towel, drying off the best he could and wrapping it around his hips. Joseph opened the door and looked up at Sebastian, smiling a little. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah... Just need to use the bathroom is all.” Joseph nodded, gathering his clothes and leaving the bathroom, allowing Sebastian to go inside. Joseph went to his room and dried his hair out, then brushed it out and allowed some of his old bangs to hang in front of his face. He looked in the mirror and frowned.

“Why do I even have that thing?” He shook his head and looked away for a moment, putting on his gloves and then holding his hand up to the mirror, something he enjoyed doing, watching his gloved hand float without a body. As he looked something caught his attention. He turned to look at Sebastian, leaning on the doorframe. “Sebastian.” Sebastian looked up at him then walked towards him. “Seb?” Joseph took a step back, bumping into the dresser. Sebastian put his hands on the dresser next to each side of Joseph’s hips and hung his head.

“I don’t want to turn Joseph. I don’t want to hurt you.” Joseph released a deep breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, then reached up and stroked Sebastian’s cheek.

“I trust you Sebastian. I can help you.”

“I could kill you. I could end up ripping you to shreds.”

“Not that easy Sebastian. I won’t die.” Joseph hugged Sebastian and rested his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” Sebastian put his face in the crook of Joseph’s neck and took a deep breath. He smelled nice, like blood but had a stronger scent of roses to cover it. Sebastian closed his eyes, pressing his lips onto Joseph’s neck. “Seb? What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Sebastian pushed Joseph so he was sitting on the dresser, knocking over a few things. Joseph moved back to look at Sebastian, noticing his eyes were beginning to glow with hunger. His usual stubble was beginning to grow and he looked bigger almost.

“Shit. Sebastian, it’s okay. Relax. Take a deep breath and just-“ Joseph felt the dresser be pulled towards Sebastian before it was slammed back into the wall. “Sebastian!” Joseph grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, getting off the dresser. “You need to calm down. If you keep thinking of hurting me, you might end up...”

“Joseph...” Sebastian looked at him in the eyes. “Bite me.”

“What?”

“Just... Do it. When you did last time I felt so calm and collected. So just bite me, do it.” Sebastian loosened his tie and pulled the collar of his shirt down. “I want to see if it’ll help me. I know, I know, don’t want to kill me but all the blood’s rushing to my head.” Sebastian shook his head and reached out, grabbing Joseph’s hand and pulling him closer. “I need this.”

“... Tell me if you get dizzy...” Joseph leaned forwards, this time without more of a warning, and bit Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian groaned, tilting his head to the side of Joseph had easier access to his neck. Joseph could taste the whiskey and nicotine in his blood, something he must have not noticed before. He cringed at the tasted but continued to drink from his partner, feeling Sebastian’s chest expand as it softly touched his, before he exhaled and it moved back.

“Shit... Joseph...” Sebastian pulled him close, pressing his crotch against Josephs; Joseph pulled his teeth out and leaned back, his eyes searching Sebastian’s face. “How does that feel so good? Does it feel this good all the time?”

“I... I don’t know... I guess people have... Had different reactions to it but I never... Nobody told me it felt good.” Sebastian took a shaky breath and put his hands on Joseph’s arms. “What? What do you need me to do?”

“Make me feel better.” Joseph nodded, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on Sebastian’s lips.

//////

Joseph hissed a little, holding his arm up to shield the light coming in through his window. He stood up and walked over, pulling the curtains over it so the sun was blocked, then turned and walked back to his bed, lying back down. Joseph’s eyes adjusted as he blinked, looking at Sebastian lying beside him. Sebastian was fully human now, back to normal, no sign of anything that happened during his transformation the night before.

The night before. Joseph closed his eyes, recalling the memories.

_“Sebastian...” Sebastian pinning Joseph down to the bed, kissing and licking his neck._

Joseph felt his face heat up.

_“Joseph.” Sebastian panting, unbuttoning his shirt and practically ripping it off. Joseph leaning up and kissing and biting his chest softly, not to drink from him but to make him feel good._

Joseph reached forwards and moved the blanket off Sebastian’s shoulder, looking at the few bite marks on his chest.

_Sebastian undoing his pants and barely being able to get them off before Joseph grabbed his cock, saying words he couldn’t recall now. Joseph grinding his ass against Sebastian’s crotch before Sebastian pushed his legs up and thrust into him roughly. The pain of the dry sex hitting him like a brick as he gripped to the sheets of the bed, his eyes stinging a bit._

_“Does it hurt?”_

Joseph lay on his back, sitting up and feeling his ass hurting like crazy now. “Damn.”

_“Do what you want.... It doesn’t hurt.... Sebastian, Sebastian...”_

_“Joseph... Thank you, thank you... I’m sorry.”_

_“I love you...”_

_“I love you.”_

Joseph covered his face and blushed like crazy at the memory.

_“I love you Joseph.” Sebastian leaning down, kissing Joseph passionately, pushing deeper into him. “Don’t let me turn... Don’t let me go...”_

_“I won’t.” Joseph wrapping his arms around Sebastian, kissing the old puncture wounds on his neck as Sebastian slammed his hips into him. “I love you... I love you...”_

Joseph was pulled out of thought at Sebastian groaning next to him, blinking awake and rubbing his eyes. He took a deep breath and stretched out, his hand touching the headboard. “The fuck?” Joseph looked at it and saw that it was cracked and claw marks in it.

_Sebastian gripping the headboard and cracking it a little, Joseph digging his nails into it as he was pushed back, the headboard thumping and hitting the wall over and over, leaving small dents that got bigger with each movement they made._

“Holy hell.” Sebastian sat up, running his fingers across the claw marks. Joseph leaned over, glancing at Sebastian’s back and seeing nail marks all up and down his back.

_“Bite me again.” Joseph complied, leaning forwards and sinking his teeth into the old marks that had tried to heal. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian, clawing at his back. “Ah.” Sebastian shuddered, gripping Joseph’s hips. “Joseph.” Joseph closed his eyes, tensing up as Sebastian thrust into his again, and Joseph came at the feeling. Sebastian let out a deep growl that rumbled in his chest and throat before tilting his head back and cumming inside of Joseph._

Joseph ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled to himself. Sebastian looked at him and frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Do you remember last night at all?” Sebastian thought and nodded. “Did you have fun?”

“I uh...” Sebastian closed his mouth and nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” Joseph leaned forwards, his face getting close to Sebastian’s.

“Do you really love me?”

“Huh?”

“You said you loved me... I love you... Tell me, is it true?” Joseph stared at Sebastian’s, now brown again, eyes and bit his lip. “Don’t lie to me...”

“Joseph.” Sebastian leaned forwards and kissed Joseph, pulling him close. Joseph smiled into the kiss and hugged him. “I have, and always will, love you Joseph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves and vampires huh? Natural born enemies... I wonder if everything is going to work out?  
> -Edit 6/18/16- I made it easier to read is all


	10. Wedding night PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Sebastian get married, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis was supposed to be fluff but then it turned into silly mindless smut because I stayed up way too late writing it. Oops.

Joseph stared at Sebastian, his face completely red. It was the middle of the work day and he had not expected Sebastian to propose to him at work. He glanced around at everyone, they all looked shocked, expect for Kidman who was recording the entire thing and looked like she was ready to laugh her ass off. Joseph looked over at Sebastian.

“I uh.” God he was ready to kill Sebastian he was so embarrassed. Joseph had made Sebastian promise that nobody at work would know about their relationship, and then he went and pulled this shit. “Sebastian I’m uh….”

“Just say yes!” Someone shouted, making Joseph cover his face. Joseph slipped his glove off and held his hand out to Sebastian, who slid the engagement ring on with ease then leaned up and kissed his forehead. Everyone in the office clapped and Joseph glared over at Kidman, who was done recording now and was clapping along with everyone else, and laughing.

~~~~

“Sebastian you’re a jerk.” Joseph laid down in bed next to Sebastian, he hadn’t said a word to him since the proposal, not even on the car ride home.

“Relax JoJo.” Sebastian pulled him close and kissed his neck. “Everyone was going to find out eventually. If they saw you with the ring on anyway…”

“Not the point. I’d rather tell people what was going on than them find out like that.” Joseph smacked Sebastian’s hand and crossed his arms.

“You’re just shy.”

“You’re still a jerk, whether I’m shy or not.” Sebastian shook his head and flipped Joseph over onto his back. “No.” Sebastian kissed his neck and rubbed his hips, making Joseph squirm and blush. “Nnn- No. Don’t you dare leave a hickey on my neck.”

“I wasn’t planning on it but since you brought it up.”

“Sebastian I swear.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat up between Josephs legs, pulling Jo’s legs up onto his hips.

“I won’t leave any.” Joseph looked away and crossed his arms again. “I love you Joseph.”

“….. I love you too…”

~~~~

“I do…”

“I now pronounce you, husband and ….. husband.” Joseph smiled and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck, Sebastian pulled him close and they shared a deep kiss in front of everyone. Also the entire crew at KCPD was invited, except a few people who were either homophobic or they just didn’t like.

Over the last month or so, Joseph and Sebastian had begin to be more open at work about their relationship. A few people thought Sebastian did it just to fuck with Joseph, but after a few touches here and a couple kisses there, and then the invitations to the wedding were sent out, everyone knew.

Kidman helped them plan the wedding, and had helped them pick out tuxedos as well. Everyone helped out a little by being supportive, and some even talked about how it was great Sebastian was moving on from his last relationship.

Joseph and Sebastian made their way away from everyone and to their car, Sebastian in the drivers seat and Joseph in the passengers seat. Joseph turned and gave a small wave to them before Sebastian sped away from them.

~~~~

Sebastian was smiling, both his hands on the steering wheel, and Joseph was staring out the window. “Hows it feel Jojo?”

“Huh?”

“You can’t sign your name with Oda anymore.” Joseph smiled and shook his head.

“Yeah I know.” Joseph looked at Sebastian and bit his lip. He reached over and rubbed Sebastian’s leg. “It’s worth it though.” Sebastian glanced at his leg and then looked back at the road and kept driving.

“Yeah.” Sebastian sped up a little, wanting to get home now. Joseph swirled his finger across Sebastian’s hips and near his crotch. Sebastian gripped the steering wheel tightly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m excited.” Sebastian bit his lip as Josephs hand began to rub the bulge in his pants. He didn’t want to say anything and change Joseph’s mind, so he kept his eyes on the road and kept driving.

Sebastian didn’t expect Joseph to go much farther, and almost drove off the road when he felt Joseph’s hand slip down the front of his pants. He swerved the car a bit and shook his head, not paying attention. He saw Joseph smirking from the corner of his eye and made a ‘hmph’ sound. Joseph began stroking Sebastian’s cock inside his pants, slowly and softly to make sure his fingers were hitting any spots that seemed sensitive.

“Joseph.” Sebastian’s face felt flushed and he made a deep grunting noise, moving his neck and tensing his shoulders. Joseph ignored him and unbuckled Sebastian’s pants, sliding them off slightly. “What-”

“Sh.” Sebastian looked at him, a little confused. Joseph never really took the lead and usually it was Sebastian coaxing him into sex. He wasn’t about to complain though, it seemed great. Sebastian was enjoying the touching and stroking, and was able to focus on driving without making a scene, he closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, when he did he tensed up, surprised at the feeling of what was happening now.

Joseph had leaned over to Sebastian in the seat, and had begin to lick and suck at him gently. Sebastian removed one hand from the steering wheel and ran his hand across Joseph’s back. “Joseph.” Joseph began taking Sebastian into his mouth, inch by inch. Sebastian was feeling great amounts of pleasure from this, loving how Joseph was opening up enough to do this. And in ‘public’ of all places.

Joseph continued, using his tongue as much as he could to give him pleasure. Sebastian could feel himself going in and out of focus on the road, and when Joseph got far enough down that Sebastian had to hold himself back from fucking his mouth, he quickly pulled off the side of the road and gripped Joseph’s hair.

“Joseph nn.” Sebastian ran his fingers in Joseph’s hair, feeling how soft it was even though Joseph obviously put something in it to keep it back. Sebastian looked out the window, just to make sure nobody was pulling over to watch and when he saw the coast was clear he bucked his hips up into Joseph’s mouth. Joseph tensed up and made some sort of noise, Sebastian couldn’t tell if it was a gagging or a pleasure but it made him even more turned on.

Joseph pulled his mouth away and licked up his shaft. “Let’s do it.”

“Now?”

“Yes now.”

“You’re not usually one to like public displays of… Anything.” Joseph shrugged.

“And you’re not one to wait.” Joseph had him there.

“Fine.”

Sebastian moved the seats and they crawled into the backseat quickly, Sebastian grabbed a bottle of lube from the glove compartment and taking it back with him. They kept it in there in case of an emergency, but never found a reason to use it until now.

Sebastian laid in the backseat, Joseph moving onto his hips and running his hands up Sebastian’s shirt. Joseph began grinding his hips on Sebastian’s slowly and steadily, watching Sebastian’s reactions.

Sebastian groaned as Joseph did, and reached over, grabbing at Joseph’s hips and pulling him upwards a bit. Sebastian sat up and kissed Joseph passionately, pulling him close. Joseph melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s torso.

“Seb.” Joseph moaned and tugged Sebastian’s pants, Sebastian moved his hips up and slid his pants off quickly, then moved his hips back down and slid Joseph’s down. Joseph unbuttoned Sebastian’s shirt and kissed his chest, rolling his tongue across sensitive parts he had figured out over the countless times of fucking with him. Sebastian clenched his jaw, and ran his hand down Joseph’s back.

“Jojo, you’re such a tease.” Sebastian smiled, feeling Joseph move a bit uncomfortably. “Why don’t we save the foreplay for a bit later? We can do a quickie now.” Joseph sat up and nodded. Sebastian opened the bottle of lube and handed it to Joseph. “You can put it on though since you seem to keen on teasing me.”

“Pervert.” Joseph squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and rubbed them on Sebastian’s cock, swirling his fingers around it and making sure to cover every single inch of it as quickly as possible. He wasn’t looking up, but could see Sebastian sitting back enjoying himself. Joseph finished up and smiled.

“There we go.” Sebastian shifted his position and moved Joseph onto his lap. Joseph hovered for a moment before he lowered himself down onto Sebastian. Seb let out a sharp breath and bit his lip, Joseph tensed up and gripped Sebastian’s legs. He began rocking his hips back and forth, grinding against him.

Joseph was breathing heavy, and making noises that sounded like music to Sebastian’s ears. Sebastian moved his hips, making Joseph tense as he began to thrust up into him. Over the months of being together, Joseph had gotten used to Sebastian taking the lead, even if Joseph had tried to top.

Joseph gasped and moaned in pleasure, putting his hands on Sebastian’s chest and biting his lip. Sebastian put his hands on Joseph’s hips and continued to thrust, hard and fast. “Seb.” Joseph breathed Sebastian’s name and arched his back, enjoying the feeling of Sebastian moving inside of him. Joseph moved his hips a bit to increase the pleasure for both of them. Sebastian closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting harder and practically clawing Joseph’s legs. Sebastian sat up and pressed his body against Josephs, moving faster and hitting sensitive spots inside of Joseph. “Ah- Mnn” Joseph gripped the seats and moved his legs to wrap them up on Sebastian’s sides.

They were both full of lust and were so focused on eachother, neither of them noticed the car pulling up next to them until they heard the tapping on the window. Joseph froze and Sebastian stopped moving. Seb looked behind him at the window and saw a figure outside, thank god he had tinted windows so they couldn’t see inside.

“Get off.” Joseph whispered, reaching for his pants. Sebastian grunted and leaned back, rolling down the window. “Sebastian!” Joseph covered his mouth, his face turning completely red as he saw the cop lean down to look inside.

“Afternoon officer. Can I help you with something?”

~~~~

After the cop had given Sebastian a ticket, and they both got dressed and went home, Sebastian decided to finish up with Joseph what they started in the car. Joseph wasn’t in much of a mood after that, but after some light teasing and kissing, it was easy to progress after that.

It was a night full of pleasure for them both, they were able to go at least four rounds before they both passed out in bed. It was around three AM, Sebastian was relaxing in bed, having woken up to go to the bathroom, and Joseph was fast asleep next to him. Sebastian looked over and Joseph and ran his fingers through Joseph’s hair, sighing.

His phone buzzed and he startled, grabbing his phone and looking at who it was. KIDMAN. He groaned and answered it. “Kidman this better be fucking important. It’s three in the morning.” He shook his head and checked the clock. “Yeah. Three AM.”

“Seb. You still have that dirty mouth of yours…?” Sebastian’s eyes widened and he sat up. “Congrats on the wedding…” Sebastian gripped the blanket, he couldn’t beleive who’s voice he heard on the other end. It was…. Impossible.

“Myra…?”


	11. Wedding Night PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Sebastian's wedding with Joseph, and he has to go out to see someone he never thought he'd speak to again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. I tricked all of you into this. This is a second part to the first part. Read part 1 if you haven't so you aren't confused.

ebastian sat at the breakfast table, tapping his fingers on the wood and his mind racing. He was thinking about the phone call he had this morning, and was wondering what to do.

“Myra?” Sebastian shook his head. “No. What the hell?”

“It’s me Sebastian. Sorry to throw this on you, but I thought I should call and congratulate you on your marriage. I don’t think we got a divorce though, but-”

“You…” Sebastian got up, disturbing Joseph a bit.

“Seb?”

“Go back to sleep Joseph, it’d just Kidman. I’ll be right back.” Sebastian left the bedroom and went to the living room, sitting on the couch. “You bitch. What the fuck gives you the right…”

“I thought I should apologize for leaving. I was caught up in my own world, and I couldn’t think to come back after all this time.”

“It’s been seven fucking YEARS Myra. Seven years you’ve been gone, and now you show up? Are you at Kidman’s? Is that how you’re calling from her phone?”

“I am. She has no idea who I am though, you can explain to her who I am.”

“You didn’t hurt her right?”

“Sebastian.” Myra sighed on the other end of the phone. “I thought you knew me.”

“Obviously not.” Sebastian stood up and kicked a wall. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“I was planning on it. After I finished what I needed to do but you did it for me.”

“What?”

“I was investigating Ruvik.” Sebastian tensed up. So many years ago, the reason she disappeared, was because of that monster? “I didn’t expect you to get dragged into it, and when I found out you were connected. Well it was hard. I figured after that, I couldn’t come back until you seemed a bit better.”

“Better? I was a fucking mess after you left Myra. Did you think I’d suddenly get BETTER after experiencing something LIKE THAT?!”

“Yes. I thought if you sank into a bottle again, I could come back and-”

“And it’d go back to normal?” Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “You know that’s bullshit. I know you Myra. You never expected things to go back to normal. After being hooked up to his brain, I’ve been through shit. Joseph’s been through shit.”

“I know Sebastian. I’ve had my eye on you guys.”

“Why didn’t you just come back then?”

“You seemed… Different. I decided to watch for a little longer.” Sebastian bit his lip, he knew exactly what she was going to say next. “I didn’t think much of you spending time with Joseph after what you two had gone through, but when you two moved in together I started to understand. You were moving on Sebastian. All I could do was let it go, see what happened. I didn’t think you’d marry the boy.”

“Just shut up.” Sebastian grit his teeth and pulled the phone away from his ear. He took a few deep breaths before returning to the phone call. “What do you want Myra?”

“I want to meet up. Just you and me.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow? If you can convince Joseph to let you out.”

“That’s no big deal. I’ll get out… Where?”

“The place on McLilian Road. That little coffee shop.” Sebastian closed his eyes, he remembered going there with her once in awhile, a nice spot for couples in honeymoon stage.

“Fine. What time?”

“Around ten this morning… Sound good?”

“Sounds fine. Goodnight.” Sebastian hung up without waiting for her response, and slowly made his way back to bed, where he tossed and turned all night.

~~~~

Sebastian rubbed his eyes and groaned. He checked the time. 9:25. Of course Joseph wasn’t awake yet, Sebastian had fucked him until he was too exhausted to make even a noise anymore. The problem was going out, and getting back without scaring Joseph.

He stood up and grabbed a piece of paper, writing on it a note to Joseph, telling him he went out for some cigarettes and coffee and would be back later. It wasn’t a lie, coffee with Myra then he knew he’d be too stressed to not smoke so on the way home he’d pick up some cigarettes. Sebastian went to the bedroom and set the note underneath Joseph’s glasses. He leaned down and kissed Jojo on the forehead, before grabbing his coat and leaving the room.

~~~~

As soon as Myra entered the coffee shop, he recognized her. She was still beautiful like he remembered her, but he knew on the inside she was ugly. He could feel a wave of anger hit him when she smiled and him and joined him at the seat he had chosen.

“Good morning Sebastian.” He grunted in response and took a sip of his coffee, too hot for his liking but anything to get out of speaking to her. That didn’t work for long though, the silence became awkward and he knew he had to say something.

“Why’d you suddenly call? Do you realize the shit you put me through? I thought you were dead. Hell you were better off dead because-”

“I know you’re upset with me Sebastian! But please control your temper in public. I don’t want people thinking things.”

“I don’t care what they think anymore.” Myra frowned and reached in her purse, pulling out an envelope and setting it on the table in front of him. “What’s this?”

“Like I said on the phone, I don’t think we ever got a divorce… If not for me going missing and being pronounced dead, you’d have not been able to marry Joseph so easily.” Sebastian frowned and pulled out the papers. “They’re simply divorce papers, I just want things to end on a good note now, and to not worry about things like this showing up.” Myra pulled out a pen and handed it to Sebastian.

“I feel like you’re doing me a favor.”

“I am. If someone discovers I’m alive and looks into it, and they find out we never officially divorced, that could ruin so many things. For you at least.” Myra shook her head and looked out the window. “And I wouldn’t suggest you take them home, Joseph could find them.”

“I’ll sign them, don’t worry about that.” Sebastian barely read them over before he began to sign his name below hers. He was both upset and happy it had come to this. Knowing she was alive was a huge blow, but knowing she just wanted him to sign a few papers and get on with it, that was better.

“Are you happy with him?” Sebastian looked up at her and squinted.

“What?”

“Are you happy with Joseph?”

“Of course I am. Don’t put things into my head to make me regret anything.”

“I’m not. I just wanted to know…” Sebastian finished signing the papers quickly and passed them back to her. “You know, I knew he was into you once you met him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I could tell from the way he talked around you, acted all sophisticated, and once you were gone he seemed relaxed.”

“Or maybe I caused him stress and put the stick up his ass.” Myra smiled and made a small laughing noise.

“Now you’re doing much more than that.” She cleared her throat and put the papers in her bag. “Anyway, thank you for agreeing to meet with me…”

“I’m not going to be dragged to court for this divorce am I?”

“Because of the circumstances, I was able to convince them to hand me the papers so you could sign them and we could move on… After today I’m leaving town so I don’t interfere with anything for you anymore.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian finished his coffee ad set the mug down gently. “I guess that’s it then.”

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you Sebastian.” Sebastian shrugged, he didn’t look at her. “I still loved you.”

“Don’t start with me. I know you did, and you know I loved you. Now it’s done.”

“Of course.” Sebastian stood up. “I guess you’ve got to get home now?”

“I don’t know if Joseph’s awake or not and I have a stop to make before I get home.”

“Goodbye Sebastian… I don’t think we’ll meet again, so it was nice seeing you again.”

~~~~

Seb walked in the front door of his house quietly, in case Joseph wasn’t up, but wasn’t surprised when he heard his voice from the kitchen. “Sebastian?”

“Yeah Jo… It’s just me.” He shut the door, hung up his coat, and walked into the room where Joseph was. “Morning.”

“Everything okay? Last night you said Kidman called, it was fairly early too.”

“It was nothing, she just needed a bit of help solving something. Pretty damn early yes, but it was no big deal.” Sebastian sat down at the table across from Joseph. “Sleep well?”

“Yes…” Joseph looked up at him and shrugged. “So, why’d you go out for coffee and cigarettes? You promised to quit smoking…”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

“Myra…” Sebastian explained what happened, about her dealing with Ruvik and the divorce papers, and everything. Joseph sat in silence and listened to him until he finished.

“So she’s alive?”

“I know. I wish she had just stayed out of it. She was better off dead.” Sebastian gripped the edge of the table and shook his head. “After meeting her I just needed a smoke was all.”

“She’s gone now though.” Joseph reached over and rubbed Sebastian’s hand. “So relax.” Sebastian locked his fingers with Joseph’s and smiled.

“I know she is. It’s good to know what happened though.” Joseph nodded and moved to the other side of the table, and kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

“You hungry? I made breakfast.”

“Starving…”


	12. A drunken mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Sebastian (Just partners in this story) get into a fight, Joseph ends up going out with a few colleagues for a few drinks, and when he gets something in his drink, the guys take advantage of him. Sebastian gets called, and when he finds Joseph he’s angry. Joseph avoids him and coming to work for a few days, and Sebastian has to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this fic contains some seriously sad/heavy subjects. I'd suggest leaving it alone if anything listed below you don't want to read about.  
> Triggers: Rape. Sensitive Subjects: Drug use. This is a sad fic and not a very happy one, please be warned.  
> Also if you do read it, there is a text messge convo pic used, just so you know.

Joseph sat at his desk, tapping his foot on the ground. Last night Sebastian was drunk off his ass, and when Joseph picked him up from the bar they ended up getting into a fight. A physical one too, Joseph had the bruise on his arm to prove it and Sebastian had a black eye. Everyone around the office noticed what happened, and tried staying off the topic of one another when around them. They weren’t talking, and even though he was drunk the night before, Sebastian found out what happened.

Sebastian had tried to apologize to Joseph, but just got the cold shoulder. Joseph knew Sebastian doesn’t know what he does when he’s drunk, but he also knows Sebastian should learn that getting drunk can hurt himself and other people.

Connolley walked over to Joseph. “Joseph, it’s almost quitting time.” Joseph nodded and waved his hand.

“Thanks. I’ll be done in a bit.”

“Well. A few guys and I were wondering if you’d want to join us for drinks. If you want to. We understand if you don’t.”

“That actually sounds good…” Joseph closed the file and stood up. “I could use a break from everything.” Connolley smiled.

“Great. Meet you outside in a few.”

~~~~

At the bar, which was one Sebastian didn’t go to often for Joseph’s feeling, everyone was slugging down drinks. Of course it was the weekend, so there was no problem about hangovers. Joseph swirled his drink, barely buzzed, listening to the music playing. He set the glass down and looked at one of the officers next to him. The officer was laughing and talking to someone else, and Joseph felt left out from everyone. He stood up, and Connolley looked at him.

“You alright Joseph?”

“I think I’m just going to go home. I’m not sure I should be here.” One of the officers laughed, and grabbed Joseph’s drink from the brim, holding his hand above it.

“Stay for the rest of this drink Joseph. Then if you really want you can leave.” The cop swirled the drink in his hand and smiled. Joseph stared at it then sighed and took it, drinking the rest of it in a few swigs. He sat down and set the glass down.

“Fine. I’ll stay for a bit longer.” The cop pat his back and grinned.

“Good…”

~~~~

Joseph could feel his head pounding, and the room was spinning. Not like he was drunk but, like he was drugged. He didn’t feel like he could stand, let alone call a cab and go home without hurting himself. He looked around, the lights and music not helping. “Connolley.” He had to hold his head up with his hand, and his elbow slipped making him hit his head off the table. “Fuck.”

“Whoa, Joseph you don’t look so well.”

“Let’s get him out of here.” Connolley and another slipped Joseph’s arms around their shoulders and helped him out of the bar. Joseph felt a little better with the fresh air, but still felt like hell. To top it all off, he felt like one of the guys was molesting him, but he didn’t have the strength to help. He was blacking in and out, and didn’t even remember when the guys got him into the van they came in. They put Joseph in the trunk and a few got in the back with him.

“Damn dude, I didn’t realize he was that weak when it came to drugs.”

“Well what made you drug him in the first place? The plan was-” Joseph lifted his head. _Drugs? What?_ He couldn’t see them very well, and tried feeling if his glasses were on.

“He’s still alive though, don’t worry. It was one tiny pill, we can still do this.” The cop took his shirt off and leaned down by Joseph’s ear. “It’ll be okay.” Joseph groaned and tried to move away, drugged or not he still could tell what was going on.

“No.” He was able to speak a bit, but felt weak. Joseph’s heart began racing as they started grabbing him and touching him, slipping off his outfit piece by piece. “Stop.” His voice came out a whisper, and when his legs got lifted and opened by one of them he knew he couldn’t help himself.

“Guys maybe we should stop, I mean this is-”

“Shut up. If you don’t want to do this then get out and go home.” Joseph heard the doors open and slam shut. _Shit, not even he cares enough to save me._

~~~~

The cop who got out of the back, shut the van doors and pulled out Joseph’s phone, which he snuck out with him. He dialed a number and crossed his fingers that the person he was calling would answer.

“Hello?”

“Sebastian.” Sebastian was sitting in his apartment, checking his eye out in the mirror.

“What’s up? I didn’t even think you had my number.”

“I’m using Joseph’s phone you idiot. Listen.” The guy walked away from the van so he wasn’t heard. “Joseph’s in trouble.”

“What?” The cop explained what was going on and bit his lip.

“I don’t know how far they got, and I didn’t know who to call. I know that you can help though.” Sebastian was silent on the other end for a moment.

“Where is he?”

~~~~

“God he feels good.”

“Don’t hog him all to yourself, let us have a turn too.” One of the cops was jacking off, watching Joseph squirm beneath the one on top of him, while the other sat down rubbing himself and taking pictures.

“Oh come off it, if we had only gotten him drunk maybe he’d blow you. Who’s fault is it he can’t.” The cop jacking off shrugged and imagines Joseph’s mouth around his cock.

“Ooh that’d be niiice.” The man on top of Joseph rammed into him harder.

“You can have your turn in a second.” He muttered, grabbing Joseph’s hips and moving him. Joseph had tears in his eyes, he could barely move and could barely fight back. He had tried to hit the guy already but ended up falling back. The one on top of him came inside of him and moved out of the way, letting the other one have his turn. Joseph’s body hurt already and when the other guy began his turn, it didn’t feel any better.

“Seb…” Joseph mumbled, clenching his fist.

“Did you hear that?” The one with the camera laughed. “He’s calling for his partner.”

“What kind of wimp is this guy?” They laughed at him and Joseph lifted his hand up, covering his face. He was embarrassed, extremely sad at this point, and desperate for any help.

Suddenly, the back van doors swung open and the guys stopped, Joseph heard groaning and sounds of fighting, and when he looked up he saw Kidman and Sebastian getting the guys away from Joseph and beating the living hell out of them. Sebastian knocked one of them out and the other’s scrambled for their clothes and ran off.

“Assholes.” Kidman shook her head, and Sebastian climbed in the van. He took Joseph’s clothes and began dressing him, not saying a word.

“Sebastian…” Joseph smiled and closed his eyes, his body throbbing still but he felt safe.

“Let’s get you home…” Sebastian picked him up and carried him to the car he drove up in, setting him in the backseat and covering him with his trench coat. Joseph quickly curled up and fell asleep.

~~~~

“Detective Oda’s out again today?”

“I’d stay home too, after hearing what happened to him. I’m glad those guys are being locked up now.”

“Who’d have thought we’d have those types of guys working with us?”

“Not me that’s for damn sure.”

“Sebastian’s taking this pretty hard. I wonder if he feels responsible?”

“He wouldn’t. It wasn’t his fault. He got Joseph out of there.”

“But if he wasn’t such a drunk, him and Joseph wouldn’t have been fighting anyway.”

“Stop blaming Castellanos. Not his fault…”

Kidman looked over at the two as they continued their conversation. She shook her head and looked won at her phone, she had been messaging Joseph back and forth checking up on him. Today though, his replies were slow.

  


Joseph looked at him phone and turned the screen off, setting it on the bedside table. “Sebastian wouldn’t worry about me.” Joseph rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. Again, for what felt like the hundredth time, tears filled his eyes again.

~~~~

Sebastian stood in front of Joseph’s front door, he ended up coming by after Kidman showed him the few texts. It was his lunch break so he didn’t have long, but he felt like he needed to come by. Sebastian lifted his hand and knocked at the door, waiting for a reply. He heard the doorknob unlock and Joseph opened the door.

“Sebastian.” Joseph looked at him in disbelief. “You… Why aren’t you at work?”

“I’m on break so I decided to stop by and check on you.”

“Oh…” They stood in silence for a moment then Joseph looked at him. “Come inside.” Joseph moved out of the way and Sebastian stepped inside. “Want something to drink? I’m making myself some tea if you want any…”

“Sure…” Sebastian shrugged. “Thanks.” Joseph nodded and walked away to the kitchen. Sebastian took his shoes off and hung his coat up, walking over to the table Joseph had. There were a few papers on the table, and he moved them to look at them.

They were mostly bills but one of them stuck out to him, it was a test for AIDS. Sebastian bit his lip, it was opened to Joseph had already looked at it, but Sebastian didn’t know if he should. If Joseph tested positive, that was just another thing to add on to the list of shit that’s happened, and if he was negative then Sebastian felt like he’d look for nothing.

Sebastian glanced over the paper, afraid to look at the results. He closed his eyes and opened them, glancing down at the bottom. He read the results. **HIV SCREENING TEST RESULT, NEGATIVE.** Sebastian sighed in relief and set it down, hiding it back under all the papers. He went to sit down when he heard a crash in the kitchen.

“Joseph?” Sebastian ran to the kitchen, and saw Joseph kneeling on the floor holding his head. “Joseph what’s wrong?” He knelt beside his partner and put his hand on Joseph’s back.

“Nothing… I’m fine just tired.” Joseph looked at the glass he dropped on the ground. “I… Dropped your tea.”

“It’s okay Joseph, why don’t you go sit down. I‘ll clean it up.” Joseph nodded and stood up, dragging his feet to the living room where he lay down on the couch. Sebastian quickly cleaned up and grabbed another cup, filling it with the tea and taking it in for Joseph.

“Sorry.” Joseph took the drink and took a few sips from it. “You didn’t have to come by here.”

“I wanted to.”

“Kidman didn’t talk you into it?” Sebastian shook his head. “Oh. I see.”

“You think I wouldn’t come and check on you?”

“I didn’t think you cared enough.”

“Joseph, if I didn’t care I wouldn’t have come to get you! I’d have-” Sebastian bit his lip and looked at the ground. “Of course I care about you. We’ve been working together for four years now.”

“We have?” Sebastian nodded.

“We have… I… Shouldn’t have punched you the other night.” Sebastian glanced at him. “You still have the bruise?” Joseph tensed up and nodded.

“I do… Your eye looks better though.” Joseph ran his finger across the bottom of Sebastian’s eye and sighed. Sebastian took his hand by the wrist gently and kissed his fingers. “Sebastian?”

“I care about you Joseph. Don’t think you can’t come to me if you’re in trouble again. I’ve got your back.” Joseph nodded and Sebastian pulled him closer, hugging him gently. “I’m here for you…”

“Thank you Sebastian.” Sebastian moved and laid on the couch, Joseph laid on top of him and closed his eyes. “Thank you so much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it got happy at the end if you made it through. Yay~!


	13. Joseb Christmas Exchange Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm  
> Joseph stays late to work on a case with Sebastian, when he’s supposed to leave Sebastian checks the weather and sees a storm coming in. Joseph decides to stay until the storm passes but the electricity goes out before he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I wrote a story for fuckyeahjoseb on tumblrr, because they had a christmas exchange. Decided to put it here :)

“Sebastian, I think I’m going to be heading home soon.” Sebastian looked at his partner and frowned. “It’s been a long day Seb. I’d like to get some sleep before tomorrow.”  
“Yeah alright.” Sebastian groaned as he leaned forwards to grab the remote for the TV off the table. “I just want to check the weather first. If it’s shitty you’re staying a bit longer.”  
“No thank you Seb. I’ll be fine.” Joseph walked to the door and put his hand on the knob, opening it he could hear the wind outside howling.  
“Holy shit.” Sebastian got up and walked over to the door, pushing it shut with some force. “No way are you walking out there.”  
“Fine. I’ll stay until the storms passed but that’s it.” Joseph rubbed the back of his neck and glanced out the window at the snow falling   
“Want some coffee? Looks like you’re going to be up a few more hours.”  
“No thanks.” Joseph walked over to the couch and sat down again looking at the TV. He grabbed the remote and changed it to the weather channel, listening to the news reporter talk about the storm that was coming in, and to Joseph’s dismay they were getting the worst part of it. “Great.” Sebastian sat down next to him and put his feet up, leaning back.  
“Turn on the sports channel or something. Wanna watch a movie?”  
“No.” Joseph handed him the remote with a shrug. “But I guess turn on whatever you want.” Sebastian leaned back, flipping through the channels.  
`````  
“Mother fucker.” Sebastian set the remote next to him and shook his head, squinting to try and see. Of course the power had to go out; it’s never that bad it can’t get worse for him. Sebastian groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “Perfect.”  
“Great.” Joseph huffed and looked over at Sebastian; even though he could barely see him he could see Sebastian wasn’t happy about it. “You have any candles?”  
“Yeah I do.” Sebastian got up and felt his way over to a cabinet, pulling out two flashlights and turning them on. Sebastian made his way back over to Joseph and handed him one. “They’re in the basement. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Joseph nodded and set his flashlight on the table, the light facing up so it illuminated the room. He sat back and looked at the ceiling, listening to Sebastian trip over something and curse out loud. Joseph could feel a smile spreading across his face and he shook his head as he could picture Sebastian doing something like that in his head.  
Sebastian came up a moment later, holding a handful of candles and setting them down on the table. He pulled out a lighter and lit one, setting it in the middle of the table. “There. One for each room and we have our flashlights.”  
“Thanks Seb.” Joseph stood up and picked up a few candles, taking them to different rooms only to have Sebastian follow him and light them.  
“I’m going to get my radio. I’ll see if I hear the weather.”  
“You have a radio that doesn’t run on electricity?” Joseph pursed his lips. “I mean I haven’t seen one of those in awhile.”  
“Joseph I barely have a TV. Of course I have a radio.” Sebastian left the room, turning to look at Joseph before he did so though. “Go ahead and sit in the living room again, I’ll join you in a moment.” Joseph nodded and went back to the living room, looking at each candle on his way back to make sure none of them went out.  
````````  
....Blizzard.... People are advised to stay indoors.... Should pass by....  
The radio sucked, Sebastian couldn’t get in a good signal so anytime they got anything it was useless to them. “I guess I should plan to stay the night.” Joseph tucked his legs closer, he was cold because Sebastian’s heater went out with the electricity.  
“Want me to get you something more comfortable to put on? Can’t say it’ll fit you very well... And like hell you’re one to sleep in the same clothes you wore to work.” Joseph shrugged, rubbing his hands together. Sebastian frowned at him and got up, grabbing a blanket and unfolding it then laying it over Joseph.  
“Thank you. It’s cold in here.”  
“I know, it gets cold fast.” Sebastian looked at his watch and squinted. “It’s midnight Joseph. Let’s go to bed. I’ll set the guest room up for you.”  
“No. I’ll just sleep on the couch, you can go to bed. I’ll be down here.”  
“Alright... Feel free to wake me up if you need anything. Extra blankets are... Well you know where they are. Sleep well Joseph.”  
“You too Seb.”  
````````  
Joseph woke up to the sound of another icicle falling off the roof and shattering on the porch. He sat up and looked around, then stood up and wrapped the blanket around his body. Joseph couldn’t sleep down here, there was too much noise for him to even try, and it was slowly getting colder downstairs. He shivered and sighed; making his way up the steps he crept along the hallway floor and stopped at Sebastian’s door. Joseph took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock, but before he had the chance Sebastian opened the door.  
“Joseph?” Joseph blinked and rubbed his eyes, then looked down at the floor.  
“Uh. Hi Seb...”  
“Are you okay?” Joseph nodded.  
“Yeah... Just cold...” Joseph bit his lip, trying to think of something to say while they stood in darkness. “Why are you up?”  
“I was going to come check on you....” They stood in silence for a second, staring at each other and then at the ground. “You want me to set the bed up for you?”  
“No that’s okay...” More silence. Sebastian sighed and stepped out of the doorway.  
“You want to lay with me?” Joseph blinked at him and then nodded slightly, heading into Sebastian’s room. “Set the blanket down and lay down. I have to ... Go to the bathroom really quick. I’ll be back.”  
“Okay.” Joseph watched Sebastian leave then walked over to his bed, laying down and curling up under the blankets. It was warm from Sebastian laying there before, and he found himself drifting off to sleep again. Joseph smiled and rubbed his face into a pillow, wrapping his arms around it.  
“Joseph.” Joseph opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian. “Comfortable?” Joseph nodded, moving over so Sebastian could lay next to him. Sebastian laid on his side, facing Joseph and smiling at him. “You warm?”  
“Warmer... It’s still cold.” Sebastian frowned, reaching over and putting an arm around Joseph then pulling him close. “Sebastian?”  
“Just keep quiet.” Joseph bit his lip and pressed his forehead onto Sebastian’s chest, closing his eyes and smiling, as he listened to Sebastian’s heartbeat and his breathing. Sebastian ran his hand down Joseph’s back and pulled him closer, hugging him. Joseph blushed at the feeling and smiled, closing his eyes.  
“Your hearts racing.”  
“I said be quiet.” Sebastian muttered, holding Joseph closer. Joseph could hear Sebastian’s heartbeat in his ears, and his own pounding, racing as Sebastian held him close.  
“Goodnight.”  
“Mm.” Sebastian didn’t utter a word, and a few seconds after Joseph could hear him sleeping peacefully.  
````````  
“Yes chief, there’s no possible way that we’re getting out of the house... Uh huh, three feet of snow just outside. I’d shovel if I could but I can barely get outside... No, we got the power back... I’ll let you know if anything changes. Thank you.” Sebastian hung the phone up and tossed it on the table, rubbing his eyes. Joseph walked in, holding a cup of coffee for him and Sebastian. Joseph set Sebastian’s down on the table and sat next to him, leaning back. Joseph was wearing one of Sebastian’s sweaters, which was all too big on him, and a pair of his sweatpants that had a string so he could tighten them and make sure they didn’t fall off.  
“Did the chief understand?”  
“Yeah, he turned on the news. Turns out he was asleep all last night while that happened. Didn’t know about it until I called him.” Joseph nodded, sipping his coffee. “So I guess we get a day off today.”  
“Sounds fine to me.” Joseph sighed and closed his eyes.  
“So, sleep well last night?”  
“When I did finally sleep, yes. Thank you.” Joseph looked at Sebastian and took another drink of his coffee, cringing. “I wish you’d keep creamer around the house.”  
“I like it black, I have no reason for creamer. Besides, it’ll wake you up.” Joseph set his coffee down and shrugged. “Don’t be picky.”  
“I’m not. It’s a preference.” Sebastian smiled and reached up, messing Joseph’s hair up. “Hey.”  
“Since we’re stuck here, let’s just relax today.” Sebastian grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, leaning back and glancing at Joseph. Joseph smiled at him and moved closer to Sebastian, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest as Sebastian put his arm around Joseph.  
“Want to turn on a movie?” Sebastian nodded, handing the remote to Joseph.  
“You pick?” Joseph smiled and took the remote, looking through the channels for something to watch, cuddling closer to Sebastian.  
````````````  
“The roads are clear this morning. I called the chief to let him know we’re coming in.” Sebastian looked up from his coffee to Joseph, who was putting his tie on. “You should get dressed unless you want to get fired. Apparently there’s a lot for us to do already.”  
“Well we’ve been trapped here for two days.” Sebastian finished his coffee and stood up, brushing his hair out of his face. “Should we take the same car?”  
“I think my car’s pretty well buried in the snow. I’ll clear yours off and let it warm up. Go get dressed.” Sebastian muttered something and made his way upstairs as Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s keys off the table and opened the door, cringing at the cold but making his way out to Sebastian’s car.  
Joseph struggled to get the door open; it was almost frozen shut, and when he did finally open it snow fell on his hands and onto the seat. “Great.” He leaned inside and put the key in the ignition, turning it on. Joseph stood up straight and shut the door, slamming it partially to make sure it stayed shut. He took a step back and looked at all of the snow that was piled up, then took a deep breath and ran up to Sebastian’s porch to get the snow brush.  
````````````  
“Cold outside Joseph?” Joseph shivered and cast a sideways glare at Sebastian.  
“What took you so long to get dressed?” Joseph said as he walked inside, knocking the snow off his feet before stepping in and then shutting the door behind him, looking at Sebastian as he smiled at him. “What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing, I was just enjoying watching you try to reach the top of my car. I can clear all that off when I go out.” Joseph smacked Sebastian on the arm lightly and shook his head. “Alright, I get the idea. As for getting dressed, I just took a quick shower before I go to work smelling like shit. Stupid cold water, how did you shower in that yesterday anyway?”  
“I got in, cleaned off, and got out. Simple as that.”  
“You don’t mind cold water very much then.” Joseph rubbed his arms to try and get the circulation moving again and nodded.  
“But I do mind the cold wind, so you can finish the car and I’ll wait inside.”  
“Yes dear.” Sebastian slipped on a pair of gloves and rushed outside, looking back to see Joseph standing in the doorway both blushing and looking flustered before he shut the door. Sebastian smiled, grabbing the brush Joseph used and walking out to his car.  
````````  
“Glad you two could make it.” Joseph nodded to Connolly as he passed by his desk. “I heard you two go stuck inside. How was it being trapped in a house with him for two days?” Connolly ushered to Sebastian, and received a roll of the eyes from him as Sebastian went to his office.  
“It was fine.” Connolly shook his head. “What? All we did was watch the TV mostly.” Joseph rubbed his eyes. “I don’t have time for this anyway; I have a lot of work to catch up on. Come see me if you need me.” Joseph didn’t wait for a reply and made his way to Sebastian’s office. “How much work is piled up?”  
“A lot.” Sebastian muttered, holding up a stack of papers. “I guess we better start as soon as possible.” Joseph walked over and looked at the papers, taking half of them.  
“No slacking today Sebastian.”  
“Or tomorrow. Unless we get this done today.”  
“Doubt it.” Joseph took the papers to his desk and set the down, glancing up at Sebastian. “Tell me if you need any help.”  
“I probably will.” Sebastian sat down and twirled his pen, looking over at Joseph. “If we don’t finish here, you wouldn’t mind coming over again to help more would you?”  
“Not at all.”


	14. Stripper Joseph AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph needs some extra money so he takes a job at a strip club for the money. Sebastian gets told by Connolley to visit it and when he does, he sees something he doesn’t expect.

“Connolley I’m not into that stuff, you know it.” Sebastian shook his head and unlocked his car. “Besides I have an hour of paperwork ahead of me.”

“I know, you’re a busy guy, but trust me. You have to go.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow then sighed and shook his head.

“Fine. Give me the adress.” Connolley pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sebastian.

“They don’t open until 9, so you can still get that paperwork done before you head over. And who knows, maybe you’ll end up going more often.” Sebastian grumbled and got into his car, starting it and driving away from KCPD.

`````````````

Sebastian pulled into a lot across the street and looked at the time. 9:30. He sighed and got out of the car, looking for any cars before walking across the street to the club he was sent to. Sebastian put his cigarette out and went inside, the loud music hitting his ears imedietly. He cringed and made his way to the bar, trying to block out all the noises.

“What can I get you?” Sebastian looked up at the, fairly pretty, bartender in front of him.

“Whiskey?” The bartender smiled and grabbed him a bottle, pouring him a shot.

“There ya go. First time here?”

“Yeah. A friend recommended me here.” The bartender smiled and rested her elbows on the bar.

“Well you’re in for a treat. La Dama Roja is coming on tonight.”

“La Dama Roja?” The red lady?

“Oh yeah. Which is... Funny considering he’s no lady.”

“He?”

“Men and women strip here buddy. Sometimes its hard to tell the difference. He’s really pretty though so if you’re into that stuff we can set you up a lap dance.”

“Like hell. I barely like places like this.” Sebastian drank his shot of whiskey and coughed a bit. “Cinnamon?”

“A hint.” The bartender drummed her nails on the bar. “Can I get you anything else or are you gonna watch the people dance?”

“I think I can do both.”

``````

Sebastian ended up staying for another hour, seeing girls twirling on their poles and men taking off their clothes was not how he wanted to spend the night though, and he was ready to leave when the bartender told him La Dama would be coming on and he should stay to watch. Sebastian reluctantly decided to turn and look at the person on stage and when he did, he almost choked on his drink.

“No fucking way.” Sebastian stared at the figure up at the pole, not out of interest, but out of shock.

“Isn’t he amazing?” The bartender sighed and tilted her head to the side. “What I wouldn’t give for a man that flexible.” Sebastian made a noise that resembled the word ‘right’ but he was too busy staring.

Joseph. It was fucking Joseph. Out of all the people he was thinking it could be, he was not expecting Joseph to be up there. He’d have been less surprised by Connolley being up there, or another person from the force. But Joseph was the last person he expected.

“He’s caught your eye hasn’t he? If you want that lap dance you better ask now before the other perverts run over.” Sebastian kept his eyes on Joseph, watching the man twirl and spin on the pole, occasionaly thrusting his hips towards the pole. Sebastian felt his body shiver and shifted his position, crossing his legs as he felt heat rushing to his groin. Joseph didn’t notice him at all, he was too busy twirling and dancing for the nearby customers, occasionally stepping down to dance around one of them to get more money. “I can cut the price for you since you seem to like him.”

“Yeah. Sure. How much is it?”

“20 dollars to do a session. You tip them as they go though.” Sebastian looked at the bartender and nodded, pulling his wallet out and handing her a 20.

````````

“I said I can’t do any dances tonight Toni.” Joseph shook his head. “I have to go home and get work done.”

“He was persistant. Said he’d pay triple to have you in there even though I cut the price for him.” Joseph sighed.

“I don’t feel like being felt up by another... Sicko. Remember what happened last time?”

“I know Joseph but he seemed. More interested in you as a person than your dancing. Hell maybe he’s going to take you home tonight.”

“He’s not. Fine, I’ll do it. But if this goes like last time, I’m going to have to refuse any more private dances.”

“Fine by me. He said his name was Mr. Knight. Sounds corny too me, and fake. Room four though. Go meet your knight in shining armour.” Joseph nodded and brushed his hair back, hurrying to the fourth private room. Joseph put his hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath and went inside.

“Good evening Mr- Oh my gosh.” Joseph jumped back, shutting the door behind him a little and bit his lip. “Sebastian?”

“Hm. What are you doing acting all surprised?” Sebastian sat in one of the chairs in the room, a bottle of whiskey next to him with two shot glasses. “You know I almost didn’t recognize you without your glasses. Do you wear contacts?”

“I... I uh...” Joseph struggled to find words and looked at the door, debating on rushing out of there or not.

“Hang on Joseph. I don’t want anything like... That from you.” Sebastian stood up and took his trench coat off, walking over to Joseph and handing it to him. “Cover up if you feel more comfortable.” Joseph took the trenchcoat and wrapped it around himself, locking the door and looking at the ground. “I just... I need some questions answered.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes and shook his head, he walked back over to the chair and sat down, cracking open the whiskey and pouring two shots.

“I don’t drink.”

“They’re both for me.” Sebastian drank one of the shots and ushered to a chair. “Sit down. And just answer my questions.”

“What questions?” Joseph sat in the chair and crossed his arms and legs, looking at the door as he continued to want to run out of there but knew if Sebastian didn’t get answers now, work would be the only other place to ask him. “Let’s just get this over with I guess.”

“Well I have you for the rest of the night.” Sebastian drank the other shot and sighed. “Alright, first of all. Why are you here?”

“What do you mean why am I here?”

“Why are you working here?” Joseph furrowed his brow. “Damn it Joseph. You have a job already, were you so desperate for extra cash that you needed to work here? Are you really that low on cash?” Joseph shot him a glare.

“Being a cop doesn't pay the fucking bills, Sebastian. My rent went up last month so I’ve been working here to pay it off. Stupid landlord...” Joseph muttered to himself and crossed his arms tighter.

“Easy Joseph. You sure you don’t want a shot?”

“I’m not supposed to drink while I’m on the job.”

“Well since I have you until your shifts over you can drink anyway.” Sebastian poured two more shots and offered Joseph one, which he reluctantly took and just held in his hand. “Drink or don’t drink, I just think it’d help you relax.”

“I’d have prefered it if you got another drink.”

“Like what?” Sebastian groaned. “This isn’t the point. Your landlord bumped your rent up?”

“Yes. That’s why I was staying so late. I was getting in as much overtime as I could to pay it off but I was working myself to death.”

“How’d you end up here of all places?”

“Some... Guy on the street offered me a job. What a dumb ass I was to even consider a street job. I thought he wanted me to prostitue myself for cash, not this. God this is emabarrasing, I don’t know which one I’d rather have at this point.”

“Prostitution is illegal.” Sebastian didn’t know now what was making him more angry, the fact that Joseph was so desperate for cash he’d do this, or the thought of other guys having their hands all over Joseph.

“I know. I guess I should be grateful though that you found out and not Kidman.”

“Actually, Connolley directed me here.” Josephs eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian. “Don’t worry, I’m going to talk to him tomorrow. Make sure it doesn’t get out.”

“Thank you Seb.” Sebastian nodded and drank his next shot. “Maybe you should stop for the night.”

“I’ll stop when I’m not trying to wrap my brain around this.”

“Don’t tell anyone. This place... I mean it pays well. And everyone enjoys me being here apparently. I’ve only had one incident here but.”

“Wait wait. What happened?”

“Some guy got too handsy. I don’t want to talk about it.” Joseph shuddered and decided to knock back the shot Sebastian handed to him. Sebastian bit back a million questions and instead reached for the whiskey bottle, closing it. “I hate whiskey. How can you stand this stuff?”

“You’re way too into girly drinks.” Sebastian chuckled and rubbed his neck. “Joseph you could have asked me for help if you needed it.”

“You have your own problems Sebastian, I didn’t need to involve you in mine.”

“Joseph that’s.”

“Don’t worry about me Sebastian. I’ve got it under control now.” Joseph stood up and walked over to Sebastian, removing the trench coat and handing it to him.

“Keep it on if you’re still uncomfortable.”

“No. No I’m fine. Thank you though Sebastian.” Joseph smiled and sat back down, looking around the room. “Do you... Want me to do anything?” Sebastian was caught off guard by the question, and it took him a second to process.

“That’s right. You guys get paid for dancing and shit.” Sebastian sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know, if it’ll help you relax then go ahead. I’m... I might keep drinking.” Sebastian looked at the bottle, not looking at Joseph although he could heard him walking around behind him. He flinched when Joseph put his hands on his shoulder.

“Relax Seb.” Joseph began to rub his shoulders and smiled. “You’re tense. I’m sorry I made you worry like this.” Sebastian grunted and leaned forwards a bit, allowing Josephs hands to glide up and down his back.

“You should quit here.”

“I have nowhere else to go.” Sebastian frowned and sat up, looking at him. “Seb?”

“I just don’t want you to... Be doing stuff that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable Sebastian. It’s not my first choice but it’s my only choice.” Sebastian nodded.

“Okay I have one more question.” Joseph frowned and nodded. “La Dama Roja?” Sebastian asked, making Joseph smile and laugh.

“I didn’t pick it out. One of my coworkers did.” Joseph shook his head and walked back in front of Sebastian. “Are you done asking questions now?”

“I guess so.” Sebastian nodded, his eyes wandering Joseph up and down, lookg at the outfit he wore. Sebastian bit his lip and cleared his throat, sitting back and rubbing his neck.

“You’re worried if I’m uncomfortable... Are you uncomfortable Seb?”

“No.” Sebastian answered him all too quickly. “I mean. Usually you’re so... You didn’t seem like you could do this.”

“Well, like I said, It wasn’t my first choice.”

“I know. But it’s all so surreal...” Sebastian stood up. “I think I’m done asking questions now...”

“Do you need a ride home? You were drinking... A lot.”

“No... Yeah. I’ll call a cab...” Sebastian rubbed his neck. “Uh. Are you working again tomorrow?”

“Are you planning on coming back?” Joseph tugged at the glove on his hand.

“Well... Just to check up and make sure nothings going on. If you don’t want me to come that’s fine.” Joseph relaxed and smiled.

“It’s fine by me. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Sebastian nodded and left, pulling his phone out and dialing a cab.

````````

“Oh my, you’re back.” The bartender smied at Sebastian. “Liked your dance so much? Wanna try out anyone else tonight or are you wanting him again?”

“I’m not... Sure yet.” The bartender shook her head and picked up a bottle of whiskey. “Yes please.” She poured him a shot quickly and nodded at him. Sebastian drank it with ease and looked at the stage.

“You did put him in a good mood. He walked out and had a smile on his face.”

“I did? Or he did?”

“Yes.” The bartender reached for Sebastians hand and tapped her nail on his ring. “You married?”

“Legally... I don’t like to talk about it.” The bartender ran her nails across his hand gently.

“My shifts almost over if you’d like to do anything. Maybe you can talk to me about it. It’s always good to talk to someone when shit hits the fan.” Sebastian cringed and pulled his hand away.

“Thanks but no. I’m fine.” Sebastian glanced at the stage again and shrugged. “I think... I think I’ll want another private dance from him again.”

```````

After that night it became a normal thing for Sebastian to visit Joseph at his second job. Some days he’d go to watch Joseph without letting him know he was there, and other times he’d order a private dance so him and Joseph could sit in one of the back rooms and just talk, which suited Joseph just fine. Joseph would tell Sebastian his schedule for the upcoming week so Sebastian knew when to stop by.

One night when Sebastian stopped by though...

“He’s with someone else?”

“Yup. When they get done I’ll let you know though.” Sebastian scrunched his nose up and rested his elbows on the bar. “Sorry buddy. You came in too late tonight.”

“I had shit tons of paperwork.” Sebastian muttered. “The boss has really been laying it on me lately. Something about me slacking off I think.” Sebastian looked towards the private rooms and thought. “Does anyone ever... Take a stripper home with them?”

“Only if the stripper is very interested in the person. It very rarely happens.” Sebastian bit his lip and tugged his tie. “You want to know if Joseph’s gone home with anyone don’t you?” The bartender laughed and shook her head. “No. He always said he’s got someone special. Someone he’s waiting for. Dunno who it is though.”

“He’s waiting for someone?”

“I thought it’d be you ‘Mr. Knight.’ Joseph needs his knight in shining armour.” Sebastian grunted and ordered another shot of whiskey, glancing over at the private rooms again.

````````

“Sorry Seb, that guy didn’t want me to stop. I’m glad you’re here though.” Joseph sat down in a chair and stretched. “So, anything you want to talk about tonight?”

“Be honest.” Joseph frowned at Sebastian’s stern tone. “Have you ever slept with anyone afte dancing for them?” The question caught Joseph off guard.

“Where’d this come from?”

“Answer the question.” Joseph bit his lip and shook his head. “Have you ever left with anyone though?”

“Sebastian.” Joseph sighed. “I don’t want to talk about this. What brought this up?”

“I’m curious. You’re avoiding the questions though so. Have you or haven’t you?” Joseph sighed and looked at the ground. “You have?”

“We didn’t DO anything.... Much. He was drunk and I didn’t want to be there. He ended up passing out so I left.”

“What do you mean didn’t do much?”

“Sebastian please, this isn’t important. Let’s talk about something else.” Joseph got up and walked over to him, touching his arm gently. “I’d rather not talk about that.” Sebastian grunted and looked at the wall, not wanting to look at Joseph at the moment.

“Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know... How are you feeling? I mean...” Sebastian rubbed the ring on his finger and shrugged. “Okay, fine. Was your day okay? You seem stressed at work lately so I was wondering.”

“I’m stressed because I worry about you coming here and getting grabbed at by some... Jackass. Someone forcing themselves onto you.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes. “I still think it’d be best if you quit.”

“I wouldn’t be able to pay my rent and NO. You’re not helping me. I can take care of myself. I don’t need your money to help me.” Joseph moved Sebastian’s head so they were locking eyes. “Please Seb. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“You... You aren’t...” Sebastian watched Joseph seem to relax, although his eyes were darting back and forth between Sebastian’s. Sebastian chewed his bottom lip and reached up, putting his arms around Joseph and pulling him close, holding him there. Joseph relaxed into his arms instantly and wrapped his own arms around Sebastians body. Sebastian found himself almost clinging to Joseph in the hug, holding him close as though he were going to lose him.

“Seb?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to sit down?” Sebastian shrugged. “What if I sit with you?”

“Okay...” Joseph and Sebastian let eachother go, then Joseph took Sebastians hand and led him to a chair, allowing Sebastian to sit down before he sat don on his knee. Sebastian reached for Joseph again and ran his hand gently across Joseph’s cheek. Joseph felt a tingle rush down his spine before he leaned forwards, kissing Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as Joseph continued to kiss his forehead multiple times, over and over again in different spots on his head.

“Seb?”

“Hm?” Joseph moved his face down a bit so he was looking Sebastian in the eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Sebastian stared at him for a moment before he nodded, wrapping his arms around Joseph again. Joseph smiled and leaned forwards, kissing him softly. Sebastian leaned into the kiss, making it deeper and rougher than intended, but didn’t feel like pulling away from him. Joseph groaned into the kiss and pressed his body against Sebastian’s, feeling the heat of Sebastians body on his own. Sebastian broke the kiss and shook his head, leaving Joseph confused on what happened. “What?”

“This... This is going to make things awkward.”

“Only if you make it awkward Sebastian.” They locked eyes for a moment, before Sebastian gave a slight nod and Joseph leaned in to kiss him.

``````````

“Good morning Seb.” Joseph walked into the office, acting as though nothing was going on as he usually did. Sebastian nodded at him and slugged back the rest of his coffee. “Sleep well?”

“Nope. You?”

“Not a wink.” Joseph shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” He put his hand in his pocket and bit his lip, playing around with a paper inside of it. “Hey Seb?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not... Working... Tonight. There’s this party everyone is going to that works there and... I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me?”

“A party?” Sebastian leaned back. “You don’t seem like that type of guy Joseph.”

“I know. But I’ve made some good friends at the club and I don’t want to let them down. I need you to come so I don’t... So something doesn’t happen to me.”

“Sure Joseph.” Sebastian scratched the back of his head with his pencil and smiled softly. “Where’s it at?” Joseph pulled the paper from his pocket and handed it to Sebastian.

“It starts at ten. But I have to be there early for... Reasons. So stop by anytime past 10 okay?”

“Alright, I’ll do my best. Go home and take a nap first of course.”

“Right.” Joseph walked over to his desk and sat down, picking up a file and reading it over. “So 43 year old male caught in a ‘traffic accident’...”

``````````

It was only 10:30 when Sebastian arrived, and it seemed like the part had been happening for hours already. He sighed, parked his car, then got out and made his way to the house. People were dancing to the loud music, drinking, walking around, but that was only outside. Inside they were doing all of the above, only everyone was dressed skimpy. He scrunched his nose up and started looking around for Joseph to let him know he arrived.

He eventually found Joseph, but not the way he expected. Sebastian could hear the loud music playing, and seeing Joseph dancing to it in a way he never expected, it caught him off guard.

_Scream my name_

Joseph took a girl into his arms and got on his knees, laying her on the floor before he began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting his pelvis forwards but barely brushing it against hers. _  
Play your game_

Joseph got off the girl, allowing her to move out and go fan herself off after that. Within the blink of an eye, Joseph was at another person, still moving his hips in that erotic way that was getting to Sebastian’s head. _  
Wanna do me ?_

The blood was pounding in Sebastian’s head, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter by the second at watching Joseph dance on people, watching him rub against people and have them put money in his pants, or just toss it at him. _  
Wanna screw me ?_

Watching Joseph grinding on the women seemed like it came as no shock, but when a man stepped into the view and summoned Joseph over with the slight arch of his finger, it filled Sebastian with anger. To anyone else, it seemed like Joseph was just getting more money but Sebastian could tell by Joseph’s body language, and how it suddenly changed, he knew this man in a way Sebastian didn’t want to know about. _  
I'm your pet_

Was he intimate with this man? Sebastian couldn’t really tell, but the way Joseph danced for him made it seem like he was. Sebastian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he watched Joseph grinding on this stranger, or whoever he was to Joseph. Joseph thrusting their hips together, grabbing at the guys arms, letting him touch him and brush the occasional hair from his face. _  
Make me wet_

The man took a hold of Joseph’s hand, turning him around and locking their fingers together as he moved his hips against Joseph’s ass. Sebastian bit his lip, trying to hold himself back from making a scene in the middle of everyone. Instead he sucked in his breath and turned to leave, but bumped into that all too friendly bartender.

“Oh. You’re here.” She smiled at him, and looked him up and down. “Did Jo bring you?”

“No. He invited me here. I mean. He didn’t bring me but he’s the reason I’m here.” Sebastian rubbed his neck and shook his head. “I don’t know if I want to stay here much longer. This isn’t my kind of place.”

“You always show  up at the club though. I guess you’re just into him aren’t you?” The bartender frowned and shook her head. “They always go for the cute guys don’t they?”

“What? No. You don’t understand. It’s not like that. Hes-“

“Sebastian!” Joseph came around the corner and rushed over to him. “You made it.” Joseph looked at the bartender and smiled. “She let you in?”

“No.” They answered, Sebastian with a little anger to his tone, and hers a little saddness.

“Oh. Seb, I need to introduce you to someone.” Joseph took Sebastian’s arm and led him away from the girl, if Sebastian wasn’t mistaken he could’ve sworn Joseph glared at her when he turned to wave goodbye to her.

“Joseph I need to ask you something.”

“Hang on.” Joseph tapped on someone’s shoulder, and when he turned around Sebastian recognized him as the guy Joseph was grinding against. “Sebastian, this is my boss.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ‘Mr. Knight.’ Finally.” The guy held his hand out and Sebastian shook it, furrowing his brow and wondering why Joseph was doing this. Two minutes ago Joseph was all over this guy, now he’s being introduced to him as if nothing had happened.

“Nice to meet you too...” Sebastian gave Joseph a confused look, but Joseph was only looking at his boss. “Joseph-“

“I understand you’ve been visiting Joseph a lot lately.”

“Yes... I have.”

“He’s good isn’t he?” Joseph’s boss winked at him, and Sebastian felt the urge to kick him where the sun doesn’t shine. “Not what I’m here to talk to you about. You seem like a fairly nice guy, and strong too. I was wondering if you’d like to work at my club? Not dancing, no no, but we’re low on bouncers. And you’re already there everynight. Plus, half off booze and dancers.”

“No.” Sebastian shook his head. “Sorry, I’m not interested. Half off is nice, but I’d rather just pay for whatever. And I’m not there to protect people. I already do that enough.” The man frowned and tilted his head back a little.

“I see. Very well. Offer’s up if you change your mind.” The man turned and walked away, and Sebastian mumbled something after he left.

“I knew you’d turn it down, but he insisted on meeting you.” Joseph looked up at Sebastian. “Thank you for making it tonight.”

“Right. Joseph we need to talk... In private...” Joseph nodded and took Sebastian’s hand, leading him upstairs where the scenery of the house changed from a light show to serene. Joseph took him into a room and locked the door, then looked at Sebastian with an arched eyebrow.

“So, what is it you need to talk to me about?”

“Do you really enjoy working here enough that you won’t just come stay with me?” Joseph rubbed his arm and sighed.

“Sebastian, this place is nice. I get good money. It’s helped a lot.”

“Damn it Joseph. You dance around those people and...” Sebastian brushed his hair back. “I don’t...”

“Don’t what?” Joseph tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms. “What don’t you...?”

“I don’t like it. It’s so weird seeing you doing that and then the next day at work... God damn it.” Sebastian covered his face and looked away from Joseph. “You do it every day, I should be used to it already but watching you grinding... On your boss no less...” Joseph blinked at Sebastian then smiled and grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian looked at him, he could feel the heat rush to his cheek and pulled his hands away. “Are you... Jealous by any chance? I mean... The other night when... I had that other person come in.”

“I’m not jealous.” Sebastian snapped. “I just don’t like what you’re doing for money.”

“Sebastian this doesn’t concern you though. I don’t know... Why do you keep coming back to the club anyway? Just to make sure I’m okay? I can take care of myself. If you don’t like what I do, then go home.”

“No Joseph. I’m not leaving you. There’s creeps here and people I’d rather you not be alone with. I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Joseph sighed and nodded.

“Fine. I’m going back down, come and watch if you want.” Joseph left the room, and Sebastian followed him a moment later.

``````````

“Alright alright everyone!” It was about 3 in the morning, the party was slowing down finally, and Sebastian was ready to go home. “It’s almost three in the morning, you know what that means. One lucky fellow, and one lucky dancer, are going to be doing the final performance for us.” The lady walking around her house with a microphone seemed wide awake still, and it bothered Sebastian. “Now, we all took a vote and it was unanimous who the dancer is tonight. Joseph darling, why don’t you come over here?”

“Joseph?” Sebastian sat up and watched Joseph walk over to the lady.

“Now Joseph, you’ve become our top dancer so fast. I’m so proud of you. But, who’s going to be the lucky guy?”

“Wait not a girl?” The girl looked to Joseph and shook her head.

“No, and I know just the person. My husband and I have been watching you two run circles around eachother all night.” The lady pointed into the crowd, which parted to show a straight line to Sebastian. “Come over here mister, and get ready to have your mind blown.”

Joseph and Sebastian stared at eachother for a moment before Sebastian walked over and nodded. The music began playing, and as soon as Joseph heard the song he smirked. Joseph put his hand on Sebastian’s chest and took him by the tie, setting him down in a chair and then sitting in his lap. Joseph began his dance with some running his hands across Sebastian’s chest, and some pelvic thrusts to match the beat.

Sebastian gripped the chair a little and watched as Joseph stood up and circled around him, doing a few moves on his way behind Sebastian, then circled back around him. Joseph grabbed Sebastian by the tie and tugged him and the chair closer, the chair tipping forwards so Joseph had to catch it. Sebastian’s blush grew deeper when Joseph began to move his hips around Sebastian’s face, then pushing him back up so the chair was back on all four legs.

Sebastian looked around the room, seeing all eyes on him and Joseph made him feel self concious suddenly. Joseph turned around and took his shirt off, which sent a flood of cash towards him, and Sebastian could only watch in both amusement and lust. He bit his lip as he heard the song starting to reach its peak and Joseph began dancing to him and on him, his hips moving and his body bending in ways Sebastian didn’t think possible for the guy he is.

Near the end of the song, Joseph sat back down on Sebastian’s laps and moved his hips some more, then leaned forwards like he was going to kiss him, which send a shiver through Sebastian’s spine. Joseph smirked and whispered the final words of the song in his ear. “I wanna fuck you like an animal.” Sebastian felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at that point, when Joseph grabbed onto the collar of his shirt then bent backwards to look at the crowd as the song ended. Another flood of cash rained down on them, Sebastian could harely breath as Joseph got up and looked at him. The woman with the microphone walked over again and took Joseph’s hand, holding it up.

“Now wasn’t that fun everybody?” The crowed cheered. “And that concludes, tonights party. Everyone drive safe! Designated drivers get your people buckled up and stay safe!” Joseph picked his shirt up and walked back over to Sebastian.

“Ready to go?”

``````````

Sebastian and Joseph walked into Sebastian’s apartment, Joseph kicking his shoes off and laying down on Sebastian’s couch. “My god, I’m so tired.”

“Yeah so am I.” Sebastian hung his jacket up and looked at Joseph, the memories of the dance in his head. “Need a blanket?”

“Nah it’s nice and warm.” Joseph rolled over onto his back and looked at Sebastian. “How was it? Everyone’s nice right?” Sebastian nodded and made his way over to Joseph. “You alright Seb?”

“I didn’t know your hips could move that way.” Joseph blushed and shrugged.

“It took practice.” Joseph sat up and looked up at Sebastian, he squirmed at Sebastian’s hard stare then stood up. “Want to see more?”

“Uh... huh...” Sebastian could only say that before Joseph kissed him, pulling their bodies close together and letting the heat from both of them circle around them.

Sebastian kissed Joseph back passionately, and began to unbutton his shirt, Joseph helping so he could slip it off faster. Sebastian stopped kissing Joseph for a moment and then kissed from his forehead down to his neck, biting it softly. Joseph tugged at Sebastian’s pants and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped them. Sebastian pushed his hips forwards to press his crotch against Joseph’s hand, which Joseph responded to by slipping his hand down the front of Sebastian’s pants.

“Fuck.” Sebastian let out a low groan and picked Joseph up, having Joseph wrap his legs around his hips. Joseph gasped and clung onto him, looking down at the floor.

“What are you?” Sebastian silenced Joseph with another kiss and began to walk, holding Joseph up so he didn’t fall back. “I can walk.”

“Just be quiet.” Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pressed close against him as Sebastian began walking up the steps. With each step, Joseph slid a little bit further down until his crotch was pressed against Sebastian’s. He could feel Sebastian’s hard member in his pants and clenched his fists. Joseph kissed at Sebastian’s neck and let out a small whimper.

“Sebastian I don’t care about making it upstairs.” Joseph leaned back a little and Sebastian went forwards. “I want you to take me right here.”

“Joseph...” Sebastian panted his name out. “I have lube upstairs if you could just.”

“I’ll be fine.” Joseph kissed him, rougher and with more desperation this time. Sebastian kissed back then stood up straight and pinned Joseph against the wall, with one of his legs on a higher step and another on a lower. Joseph reached down and pulled his pants off, then held himself up on Sebastian as he did the same.

Sebastian rubbed his hardened cock against Joseph’s ass, then ran his hand down Joseph’s ass and started to slide a finger inside of him. Joseph let out a whine and dug his nails into Sebastian’s shoulder. “Seb. Seb...” Joseph panted his name as Sebastian slid another finger inside of him, trying to stretch him and prepare him the best he could. Joseph felt impatient and licked his fingers, reaching down to Sebastian’s fingers and moving them out of the way as he began to finger himself, trying to use the saliva to help him loosen up. “Please.”

“Fuck.” Sebastian moved Joseph’s hand and kissed him again, then slowly pushed into Joseph, making the younger man moan into the kiss. Sebastian moved his hips, trying to not hurt the poor man by moving too fast or too hard on their first time.

“Ah...” Joseph pulled his mouth away from Sebastian’s and tilted his head back. “Move Sebastian, please.” Sebastian obliged and began to move his hips faster, pushing deeper and harder into Joseph. “Yes yes...” Joseph put his hands on the wall and looked back at Sebastian, both of them already breathing heavy. Sebastian moved his hips, pushing and pulling them back and forth to get different reactions from Joseph. “There.” Joseph whined and bit his lip.

“Right here?” Sebastian moved the same way he did previously, only to get a small whine again from Joseph, a whine filled with pleasure and lust.

“Yes... Right there.” Sebastian grabbed onto Joseph’s hips and moved his harder, hitting the same spot in Joseph over and over again. Joseph could only muster the word ‘yes’ over and over again as Sebastian pounded into him, and making Joseph’s back slide up the wall a little. “Seb... Seb...” Joseph moved his hips in the same way he did when he was dancing on Sebastian, making Sebastian grunt.

“Joseph.” Sebastian pulled Joseph from the wall and pulled out of him slightly, making the younger man whimper. Sebastian climbed the last few steps and turned into his bedroom, setting Joseph on the bed and getting on top of him. Joseph pulled him down and kissed him.

“Do me hard Sebastian.” Joseph smiled and kissed Sebastian over and over again until Sebastian pushed himself back into Joseph, easier now since Joseph was still open from him pulling out on the steps. Joseph arched his back forwards and gripped the bed, Sebastian angling himself to try and hit Joseph where he had before. “Yes...!” Joseph groaned between his panting,making Sebastian want to never stop.

“Joseph.” Sebastian leaned down and kissed Joseph again, slipping his tongue into Joseph’s mouth and twisting it with Joseph’s.

“Sebastian...” Joseph pressed his forehead against Sebastian’s and bit his lip. “You’re...” He breathed heavily, barely able to get the words out. “So good... I’m so close...” Sebastian could feel Joseph clench around his cock, and he felt his climax rising.

“So am I...” Joseph reached down between them, touching his own cock softly.

“Make me cum Sebastian.” Sebastian flinched at the dirty talk from Joseph, but barely missed a beat in his thrusting and movements as he did it harder, fucking Joseph well into the mattress below them. “My god-“ Joseph gasped and gripped the sheets again. “Yes!” Joseph tilted his head back. “G... Go ahead... Cum inside of me Sebastian...”

Sebastian got in a few more good thrusts before Joseph came, and then two more after hearing Joseph whimper as he came, before he himself came and did as Joseph requested and came inside of him. “Fuck...” Sebastian groaned, slowing his thrusts down before stopping and then leaning down for another kiss with Joseph.

Joseph fell limp below him, and Sebastian pulled out of him the curled up next to him. Joseph looked at the clock and shook his head. “It’s already five...” Sebastian grunted and pulled Joseph close, closing his eyes.

“Then sleep.” Joseph smiled and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest.

“Hey Seb?”

“Hm?”

“That offer still up for me to stay with you?” Sebatian smirked and kissed Joseph’s forehead, giving him the answer he wanted without having to say a word. “Thank you Seb...” Joseph muttered before passing out with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has GOT to be my longest fic for these two that's only a one shot. (Phew) I need a small break after that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy yourself?


End file.
